She's back
by If you says so
Summary: Rachel has just suffered a huge disappointment with the judgment of his "That's so Rachel" series in Los Angeles. She has no choice but to return to Lima ... How Finn and his friends are going to help the diva to go up on stage ...
1. Preview

Still hard for me to write after the death of Finn ...

So in this fiction, Finn is not dead. He is a professor at Lima and has said the glee club ...

Is taken at the end of season 5 ...


	2. Chapter 1

This would make me crazy! It was going to be over an hour he was chewing, mouth open, her chewing gum, right behind me. I was exhausted, I was on the verge of bursting. Still twenty minutes to keep ... it seemed an eternity. This flight seemed endless. If I could I would have took a seat in business class, but it should have been that I have the means! Or that I'm somebody you graciously offers. But it was not my case, or in any case, it was no longer ...  
For I, Rachel Berry, I was nobody. There are still eight months, I was on Broadway, it was called the rising star. I was living a dream. My name was on view from my favorite musical, Funny Girl. Every night, the room was packed and the critics were unanimous and rather flattering. But I had made bad choices ... Because yes, wanting bigger than Broadway was a bad choice. And select Los Angeles and television were the following. The series, awaited the famous director Lee Kitton had ended in a closet at the far end of the basement of the Fox after only the second episode, leading me and my co-partners at the summit of top 100 Loosers of the year.  
I had wanted to leave Los Angeles quickly, but to where? I did not return to New York, I could not. And then I would have been alone ... Kurt and Blaine had rendered the loft after their separation and I knew that both had left New York. So I had no choice but to return to Lima.

Lima ... that I was there. The guy behind me had just cast his chewing gum. It was of course expected that landed to do it! I had one wish, leave this plane. But leaving this plane, it was like jumping in with both feet in reality.  
My parents were there, in the middle of friends and families from waiting for other passengers. But on their faces, there was no joy or smile to greet me. Not that my parents were not happy to see me! It was still six months to do that I had not seen them ... but they, like me, did not want what was happening.  
Now the tears came to my eyes. I felt, for a week of being a fountain with large open valves. And feel the protective arms of my fathers hug me did not help. For a long time my father did not have took me in their arms this way.  
"Come on, we go home ..."  
That's exactly the words I dreaded to hear. Before "my" house was Broadway, and back to me here in Lima ...  
During the journey that led us home, and yes, I had to make myself (!), My father gave me the latest news from the city. The dentist had married, instead of City Hall was rebuilt after the holidays, the new Breadsticks was takeaway and the ice had finally reopened its doors ... exciting!

Having nibbled a bit to please my parents, I took refuge in my room. She was like frozen in time. Nothing had changed in two years. I'm back to square one ... weeping bitterly in bed because of my failures.  
I had spent two days under the covers, to the chagrin of my fathers passing me from time to time, forcing me to eat a little. But after my umpteenth cereal bar, I could stay in bed more. I took a shower and decided to do a little tweaking. First sorting in my closet. There were things in it that I did not put since high school. Undoing my suitcase, and yes, I had still not opened (!), I fell on my laptop. Last connection to the outside world ... that's why it's been two weeks he was off. It took me about ten minutes to decide whether to restart it. And what I feared was confirmed when, barely lit, he began to flash on all sides. My mailbox was full, and I was texting to read, without end. Listen to messages it was really too much for the moment, so after putting comfortably installed on my bed, I began to read all my texting ...  
There were lots of Kurt first were compassionate and comforting, the following applications were new, and before my non-responses, the latter were downright ... Kurt! He made me look like the worst friends by not giving it new. There were also Mercedes, Sam, Artie and Brittany. They were all very careful. Santana, she had sent me a few, and it was all Santana ... She criticized the critics, threatened to send their Latino friends and awarded itself the right to be in critical nasty about me. No wonder! Mr Schuster sent me messages of comfort, and expected to hear from me. And then there was one, one Finn ...  
Finn ... We were past the stadium "crazy in love" to "no longer speaks to me" in such a short time. But it was difficult to draw a line under our history ... and then I did not really want it. Our paths were distant from each other but there was still something that bound us. And then there was, of course, Mr Schuster wedding where there ... it made no sense ... but at this event, we simply had vied to be together, as if nothing had around. It was called occasionally, rarely ... The last time we had seen, it was Thanksgiving. The Hummel-Hudson family had decided to organize the Thanksgiving meal and we found we were finally all those who had been able to come this time around parents Finn and Kurt. My father and the mother of Santana had joined us. We spent a very pleasant evening, but ... regarding Finn and I had exchanged a few banalities. Ah! And then there was his message for the New Year. I was represented but had left me email, his wishes for the new year, wishing me to be happy and follow my dreams ... Super! It was that four months later?  
So its texting ... He, at least, had been simple: " what's up ?". It was there almost ten days ... at least he did not want me to not have answered.  
I did not know where to start ... or by whom? Should I keep it simple and call Mercedes and Santana? Or should I inflict anger and Kurt's concerns? Go, courage, Berry! Go for Kurt.  
" Oh my God ! Are not you dead ? " He yelled picking !  
Kurt and extravagance ... but that was about it, I was dead inside, and mortified to have worried my best friend.  
" Sorry Kurt, I should have called earlier. "  
It was a good start, start with an apology ...  
" Rachel ! I was worried sick ! I called everywhere in LA, but I was told you were gone. Where are you ? "  
Go takes you right in the face of truth, and announces it ...  
" Here ... Lima ... " I the focus not to cry.  
" But it's great ! We get to spend time together " Great ? He laughs then I hope ... " Meet me at Breadsticks, you must have lots of things to tell me ... "  
I had stopped ...  
" It is not possible for the moment ... uh, I have lots of things to do there now ! " Possible no ? " I'll call you soon as I can right ? " So convincing, or not ?  
" Too bad ... but hey, we'll have time to see now ? " Go on, put it back into a layer ... Fortunately I knew Kurt and he was my friend, or I swear he was torturing me voluntarily.  
" Yes, Kurt, we spend time together ... I have to leave you here. But I'll call you, okay ? "  
" Okay. I missed you, Rachel, you know ? " Control your tears ...  
" I missed you too Kurt ... "  
Well, that was it ... I did not like to lie, except if necessary to get a role or any other thing of bisness show. But there, I could not see anyone ...  
I took some time to answer all the others. I had decided for a vague message does by revealing too much or not enough to avoid questions in return.  
" Thank you for your comforting messages. I rest in peace. I hope to see you soon. I embrace you, Rachel. " Sent !  
Well, that was done. But Finn ... He did not send me message of comfort, he knew too well that it was useless. He had said nothing of criticism by the press, probably because he had not read them. He was the only one to have asked myself the-blank question, namely, as I was ... Good question! I do already not able to answer the question for myself, then figure out what to tell Finn was just lost! I handed it to later ...


	3. Chapter 2

I decided to wait until they return my fathers work, preparing dinner. I knew I was going to make them happy. Three days I was home and no proper meal took family. My father knew it was useless to force me to anything. They waited patiently, but there it still had that I make an effort. I was going to be 21, I could not behave with them as if I had at 16. So I cooked what made them happy. Beautiful salmon fillets with tagliatelle and some branches of spinach. It was our favorite family dish. And the surprise was waiting for you when my father arrived. The table was set, and the house smelled cooking. We shared this meal as if it was nothing special, although this is not true.  
" You know, darling, your father and I are delighted to have you at home. "  
" Hiram ! "  
My father realized what he had said, and his clumsiness made me smile.  
" Oh, no it's not what I meant ... But you know ... "  
Of course I knew it ... I also felt good to be with them.  
" Do not worry ... I'm happy to be with you too. "  
" And ...? "  
That's it, we were there ... So my father Hiram knew more easily reveal her feelings, as Leroy, my other father, was always to the point. So ... and ...?  
" I do not know… "  
It was true, I did not know. Or what to do or how ... And I had only the strength ...?  
" It will take me a little time, I think ... "  
" Take all your time, honey. You're at home here, and we never did complain about having you near to us. Leroy is not it ? "  
" No of course you do what you want, darling ... it's your house here ... "  
The second time it was a little better ... The dinner passed peacefully and there were no new disturbing question. Not to break our family traditions we decided to spend the rest of the evening in front of a musical comedy. And even if I had dozens of favorite, the one that can make me smile in such circumstances, it was Mamma Mia!

It was in a little over half of the film when the doorbell rang. Too much wedged under their blanket, my father did not make the slightest gesture. After all, I knew the film by heart ... and then it was not as if I could not retake the tomorrow to see the missed time. I would therefore open the door to see who disturbed our family home evening. But when he opened the door, I saw the glare Finn, I already regretted being pulled out of my vegetative state.  
" I can find out why it is that Kurt tells me that you're back to Lima ? "  
Ok ... hello ... sorry to bother you ... no! Forget good manners. Nice reunion ... But after all I'd be deserved ... I let him go, because, anyway, this discussion could not pass on the doorstep. I threw a glance at the show and saw my fathers back in our direction.  
" Good evening Finn "  
" Sorry to bother you, but ... "  
They were entitled to an apology ...  
" No problem, my boy! " My parents were pretty cool and Finn knew it.  
I took Finn's hand and led him upstairs to continue this discussion in my room. I had hardly entered the room Finn began again with these questions at least ...  
" Why you gave your news to everyone and not me ? "  
... But I knew nothing !  
" Listen, I wanted to, but ... " And yes, but what ?  
" You did not need me to write a novel ! "  
Ok, we had to be quiet. I had no need to get upset right now. I sat on my bed, waiting for him to do the same, but he planted his back glued to my wardrobe, right before me. I took much more calmly.  
" You want to know how I am ... and I do not know. " Ba here, at least it was the truth. " I did not know what to tell you, that's why I did not answer you ... "  
Live Finn also calm down and take a deep breath.  
" Yeah ... "  
Finn sat down next to me.  
" You want to tell me what happened ... ? "  
Come on, had to lance the boil. So I explained to him my adventure in Los Angeles, and the disaster of my series That's so Rachel. What is wanted innovative, humorous and quirky, it was proved corny, offensive and moved. The series had descended and the second episode, yet turned, did not even aired. My producer had been kicked out of the chain and told me to blame my partners and recover from this failure.  
" The pilot was so bad as that ? "  
" Disgusting ... " Even I had thought it was zero. " And again, the critics were much harder than that ! "  
" Kurt has made me read some ..." This here, Finn knew what THE thought of me. " ... But this is the series they have come down, not you ! "  
" She bears my name, Finn. This is my story which was brought to the screen ... "  
" And so ? Your story, not a single episode ? " He was cute, but ... it did not help me.  
" Yeah ba anyway, now, there's more story to tell ... " I collapsed on my bed, tired of reliving everything.  
Finn turned to me and sat cross-legged.  
" And New York ? "  
Really had to approach the subject ? Of course, it was Finn. It was he who sent me to New York ... I came to realize that it was not only my producers that I was disappointed, but also probably Finn. He had sacrificed himself, finally this was how I saw it, so I can live my dreams in New York ... and I blew it.  
" I am over my place ... "  
" Let alone here. " He may be right ... but where was my place ?  
We continued to discuss much of the night. Glee We talked, and what was Finn since Sue had decided its dissolution. With the help of Burt, who always had his place at the congress, he had put up elective courses for students wishing to study the performing arts. All that was outside the school career, and Sue could not stop him. The students did on a voluntary basis. He had not been hearing ... and had taken all applicant students. It was a little hard at first, as some had really no talent. But working well, all had succeeded in forming a super choir. Finn looked smug about what he had done with these teenagers. It was nice to see Finn talk about him like that ...

This is a discussion in the hallway to my room, which took me out of my sleep. I was really good this morning. I slept well, without dreaming or thinking about any events in the past weeks. I opened my eyes and tried to hear what was being said behind my bedroom door. Although I recognized the voice of Finn and Hiram my father, I could not hear what they were saying. But? If Finn was talking with my father was that he had spent the night here ?  
At what time we had to stop talking ? I had no idea ... I decided to get out of bed and go see for myself. But hardly the feet on the ground, Finn opened the door of my room and was surprised to see me standing.  
" You were awake ? "  
" Oh no ... " A bit anyway ...  
" I have to go to work ... you gonna do today ? " He asked, pulling his jacket.  
Anything but stay in bed? Uh ...  
" I do not know ... Maybe I'll call Kurt and let him decide for me ? "  
" Excellent idea… ! " Anyway I do not have another. " Kurt is going to be overjoyed, you really missed him ! "  
Kurt had missed me too. Life with him in New York was really great. It was the perfect roommate. Still Care, addicted to storage and always up for a party.  
The Finn portable ringer interrupted us.  
" Hello ? Hello ! [...] No ... it will [...] Yes I know but I will go there directly. " Finn blushed and looked at me strangely. " Er ... yes. [...] Okay, I said. " He hung up laughing. " My mother kiss you ... "  
I flushed my turn " For this night ..."  
" Do not worry, I could hold me. I slept in the chair ! "Justified himself he laughs.  
Otherwise would not have displeased me ... But what was happening ?  
" No ... I mean ... it did me good to talk ! "  
" Good ! " He kissed my forehead and left my room.  
Good ? Uh ... right ?

* * *

So ?! What do you think ?


	4. Chapter 3

After took a shower and changed myself, I called Kurt, and as Finn had told me, he jumped for joy. An hour later I was already in the shops with Kurt. He manages to make me laugh with his extravagance. I loved his folly, sometimes carefree and innocent, but it was this purity that made him so exceptional. Kurt had given me news of the NYADA. After his second year, he decided to head for the supervision and production. It was what he wanted to do ... highlight artists and manager. I was a bit surprised because I thought that, like me, he dreamed of being on stage, in the heart of attention. But he confessed that it was too much pressure, and he had not the strength to fight this infernal jungle Broadway. However, he felt the capacity to carry out performances. And yes, its production of Peter Pan was really good. It was a quality show and above all there were put all his soul and it had felt. Kurt was a great person, and I was happy that it can thrive in NYADA. For the past year, he had to produce a brief and there was almost no required course. So he spent most of his time in Lima, and thought it best to work. He shared much time with Finn. Besides the déjeunée break, Kurt hastened to ask me if I had any news of Finn.  
" He landed with me last night ... "  
Kurt almost choking while eating his burger.  
"It's youth hes pent a nignt ! "I understood nothing ... Kurt finished his mouthful. " It is in you that he spent the night ? " Kurt smiled " And ...? "  
" And we talked. "  
" All night long ? "  
" All night long. "  
If I had told him that at one time it was asleep, he would have knocked me questions to no end. I had to find a way to change the subject before ...  
" Finn was super worried ... " Too late ...! " Since you're out in L.A, there was not much news, and you know Finn, but he said nothing ... he was worried. "  
No need to worry now LA and I was away in Lima. Kurt continued speaking Finn. Their relationship had been strengthened since Kurt had returned after the summer. Finn gave him a hand to his memory and Kurt, in turn, gave advice for the Glee Club. I was intrigued by what the New Directions had become, so when Kurt asked me to go to McKinley to go attend a rehearsal, I did not hesitate for two seconds.

McKinley had not changed even though the reign of Sylvester made the very special atmosphere in the corridors. It took five minutes to greet Sam, became the co-coach of the Titans. Then we passed the old room and the Glee Club was very strange to see it transformed into a computer room.  
" Sylvester took this room, but Finn fought to keep the auditorium. "  
So I followed Kurt to the auditorium. When we went in, I was surprised to see so many world on stage. We, we were only twelve and the scene seemed to us immense. There I do not know how many there were but the scene seemed much smaller. Kurt pulled me by the arm and we sat at the top not to hinder repetition. Kurt explained that Finn was quick to adapt to the number of students who registered at the Glee Club. Not all were good singers but Finn had made sure that all will have a place. The Glee Club so were the singers but also dancers and musicians. I counted their number quickly on stage and concluded they were a little more than double us. Mr Schuster sometimes had trouble managing us, I complained that Finn had to manage twenty-five students. Finn took his time and put everyone in place before going down and let the singing.

[You'll be in my heart - Phil Collins]

Come stop your crying  
It Will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they Can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
Always

Wow, I was impressed. They were good, even very good. Everything was in place, it was rhythmic, not a false note, and when the dance was over at the point! I do not know what was waiting for Finn, but I'm not sure that in our time we have been able to do as well in rehearsal. Finn, he looked satisfied although some battery commented that he wanted to hear.  
" If you do the same thing next week I guarantee you that trophy back for more ! "  
Next week ? Ah yes, it was already the era of Regional. It was the third year that Finn was the head of the Glee Club and even if, at the end of last year, Sylvester had removed him all subsidies, Finn clung to keep him alive. I was willing to bet that this year, it would earn a spot in the National. Some students eventually locate our presence and I felt many eyes land on me. Finn preview and took a break to visit us.  
" How long have you there ? "  
" Just the beginning of the song. Not bad your new arrangements ... ! " Kurt congratulated.  
" You have loved ? "  
I saw in the eyes of my opinion Finn seemed to be important to him.  
" A lot ! "  
" Want to see the rest ? " Finn led us to the forefront and called out to his students.  
" Please, let me in person, Rachel Berry, who started on this stage before going to tread the boards of Broadway ! "  
Ok, no need to do so ... His students seemed excited by my presence.  
" If it tells you to go ahead, we will finish the Regional program ... ! "  
New Directions resumed up quickly while we sat in the front row.  
" You'll see, the next ... it's my favorite ! " Kurt looked excited.  
From the first notes, I realized that it was even a song by Phil Collins. Finn was chosen to present as Phil Collins ... it was well played.

[Another day in Paradise - Phil Collins]

She calls out to the man on the street  
Sir, can you help me ?  
It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep,  
Is there somewhere you can tell me ?  
He walks on, doesn't look back  
He pretends he can't hear her  
Starts to whistle as he crosses the street  
Seems embarrassed to be there

Oh, think twice, it's another day for  
You and me in paradise  
Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you,  
You and me in paradise

Oh, Lord, is there nothing more anybody can do ?  
Oh, Lord, There must be something you can say

You can tell from the lines is her face  
You can see that she's been there  
Probably beens moved it from every place  
'Cause sh didn't fit in there

Oh, think twice, it's another day for  
You and me in paradise  
Oh, think twice, it's just another day for you,  
You and me in paradise

I had chills. It was so intoxicating. Kurt was right, she was beautiful this song. The two soloists were so consistent that I could have sworn they were a couple. Frankly, both soloists and eighteen hearts it was his place to give New Directions amid great choral! I do not know what had become of the Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity other but they should really fear the New Directions. In addition, the musicians were really talented.  
They chained quickly with their last song.  
" It's the one my favorite ... " Finn whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down my back and electrified all my senses. I had to concentrate on not leaving the choir of the eyes and do not waver.

[Come with me - Phil Collins]

I'll try to make the sun shine brighter for you  
I will even play the fool if it makes you smile  
I'll try to make you laugh if there's a tear in your eye  
After all is said  
After all is done  
I'd do anything for you

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright

I'll try to make the stars shine brighter  
For you  
And I'll take you on my shoulders, hold you way up high  
I'll even chase the rainbow hanging in the sky  
Cos after all is said  
After all is done  
I'd do anything for you

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright

I'll try to make the days last longer for you  
From the daybreak, 'til the sunset,' til the end of time  
I'll try keep you safe, away from the heartache  
Cos when all is said  
All when all is done  
I'd do anything for you

Come with me, close your eyes  
Hold my hand, it'll be alright  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Lift your head it's gonna be alright

I realized that at the end of the song I put my hand in Finn. And for me it was impossible to remove. First, because he held her safe, and then, because I did not want to. It happened something during this song, I do not know quite what, but I felt good ... it was something I had not felt in a while. I was not afraid, I was not sad ... I was just fine, and if a student does not come to interrupt this moment I have wanted it to last much longer, so I was .  
" Miss Berry, tell us what you thought of it. "  
" It was perfect ! " I could not find any other word, and it seemed to suit him.  
Finn, who was still holding my hand in his, looked at me, questioning look.  
" It's true ? You've found it good ? "  
It was touching, this choir so dear to his heart.  
" Finn, I just said, it was perfect ! This medley of Phil Collins ... this is an excellent choice. "  
" I thought that all would end up on these songs, both singers, musicians and dancers ... "  
" And you were right. I'm sure you'll all fight ! "  
Finn seemed relieved by my comments.  
" You want to be part of the jury ? It would help us much ! " He said, laughing as the phone rings.  
Since this morning, and thanks to the presence of Kurt and Finn, I found myself laughing. Finn stood up, let go of my hand and went on stage to see his students began to disperse to go to their next class. Kurt got up and stood in front of me.  
" The stage is free ... We did a duo Diva ? "  
The proposal and enthusiasm of Kurt generate me. I was unable to go on stage, let alone sing. Kurt saw my embarrassment and I read in his eyes a feeling that rarely have I seen in her eyes: anxiety.  
" Rachel, you're not gonna stop singing ? " Finn had heard of his question because I saw him turn around and wait for a response from me.  
I did not answer the question of Kurt, I preferred to change the subject and re-commend Finn for his work with New directions. The issue of Kurt trotted me anyway, in the head, throughout the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 4

We continued our shopping trip and Kurt was at home when my father returned from work. Kurt was having up to something because after some whispering that I surprises in the living room, my fathers have slipped away for a head to head in the evening, leaving me "in care" Kurt. A good hour later I understood what was happening when I saw disembark at my Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Santana and Finn.  
" Evening no limit ! " Santana announced passing the doorstep raising aloft bottles of alcohol.  
It was a moment that Kurt wanted to do this little party, and he was a joy that we all find ourselves. Mercedes was in Lima for a few days to enjoy his family before going on tour on the West Coast, and Santana was going back and forth between New York and Lima based castings she passed. Blaine him ba ... I do not really know what he was doing here. He was no longer the NYADA because he had failed his first year exams. I think it was back, too, in Lima to be with Kurt. Even though they were not together, I'm sure he expected much from her relationship with Kurt. Anyway, I had around me and that's all that mattered. I admit that it felt good to be surrounded and I began to regret not having requested earlier. Blaine and Mercedes were spent with the caterer and had brought Italian food for dinner. It was really nice to be together more, none of them approached the topic Los Angeles. We were having a great time when Finn left the table and went outside. Nobody except me, there really paid attention. All listened rather Sam clowning with his imitations.  
I was in the kitchen preparing the ice cream for dessert when I saw Kurt join Finn out. I could not see very well but it does not look good to happen. Kurt paced while talking and waving his hands, while the Finn just stared. It looked like he did not even listen. Finn was weird since the beginning of the evening. He had hardly said a word, and refused to drink a drop of alcohol saying that he would accompany the driver for everyone. I decided to go and I approached the door, I heard Finn talk to Kurt snapped.  
" And if it does not work ? "  
I did not understand well the rest of the discussion but lives Kurt back into the house and looked a little annoyed. He walked up to me and Finn showed me a glance.  
" Do not adventures there, it's risky ! "  
Too bad, I went anyway! I had to know what was going on with Finn. I arrived on the terrace and planted myself beside him.  
" What are you doing outside ? "  
" I take the air ... I get home, if you want to be quiet. "  
" Nah, it's you I was looking for. What is going on ? " Finn looked at me surprised. " Everyone is having fun, even me ! And you, it's hard to make you say a word ... "  
Finn looked at the sky, sighed but said nothing.  
" Very good ! I finally started to feel good, thank you to come and spoil it all ! " I was about to go inside when Finn caught me by the arm.  
" I like to see you hurt ... "  
Finn was really weird. I really had the Rasure, I felt good, and that was the reality.  
" But it goes! And it is thanks to you ! It's quite strange, because there are still three days I saw Lima as the worst place I could find me, but ... now I feel good. "  
Finn smiled. Finally !  
" I do not want it to stop. It's so nice not to have this lump in the throat, and ... "  
Finn turned to me and cut me off.  
" And when you will feel ready, you'll sing. "  
Uh ... what ? " It's not a question ? "  
" It was not ! " He seemed so sure of what he said.  
" And how can you be so sure ? "  
Finn stepped forward and gently grabbed my chin to force me to look him in the eyes.  
" Because I know you, Rachel Berry ...! And I know you will sing again ... " Finn had managed to disturb me. His fingers had slid down my cheek and ... It was very strange what was happening. I have sworn that Finn was flirting, well ... if it had not seemed so natural to me.  
" I hope to be there just to see this ! "  
I could not leave her eyes. It felt so good to see him looking at me like that. I saw in those eyes so quiet strength that made me want to believe it. I let Finn advancing his face close to mine, and I was waiting to try again to taste those lips.  
" You can not expect us to be party to this ? "  
My God ! We jumped both. It looked like we had took an electric shock. Santana was in between the open door and obviously it was satisfied with its effect.  
" Okay, well since you do not do anything interesting, you may bring your lil chubby behind inside ? We will get down to business ! "  
I will, willingly left Finn to kill her if I had known that no one would take over. Behind her were Kurt and Mercedes, amused by the situation. We returned, therefore in the house and they let us Santana unveil his plan. She suggested a game and we sat agree to a Jeopardy !. Blaine had wanted to ask the questions and Santana playing again. No question of money, however each incorrect answer, a shot of alcohol.  
We had drawn the teams draw: Kurt and I, Mercedes and Sam and Finn and Santana. Soon Mercedes and Sam were eliminated and with alcohol, they rather took it well. Kurt and I had a small lead but when the series of questions about the sport came we lost all our advance. Finn would not even let Blaine finish the questions, he already had the answers. Santana was amused to drink Kurt and saw that nothing was enough to dance on the tables ... imagine at the end of the game! Santana necessarily arranged for the final opposes us, Finn and me. Alcohol quite warmed my cheeks, while Finn had barely drunk a drink, but I intended not to let me impress. We were a draw after three questions when I made my first mistake. Waterloo battle lost or won by Napoleon? It's not Mercedes and Santana who helped me screaming to kill head ABBA song. I answered at random and inevitably it was next ... Sam rushed to serve me a drink I had great difficulty completing. The next question was for Finn, and was fatal to me. Blaine had just started to read it I saw Finn making his smirk. Can not find cute when I realized that the question was about the football! I thought the questions were already past sports ? How could there still be a final ? Pff ... and here I did just admit my defeat ... Finn made me "gift" last drink, thinking that I had already absorbed more than my body could bear, and he had not wrong.  
Blaine, almost sober, decided to bring Mercedes and Sam. They left first. Santana, she slept with me. She had decided early in the evening and then at the stage where it was, no one could let her in this state with his parents. They were quite conservative, and suddenly, much less cool than ours. Finn tried to wake Kurt who had fallen asleep in my lap. He did not even react to the fact that Santana and I had fun with him sticking popcorn hair. We would have liked to see his head on waking !  
My father returned about two in the morning and we made signs not to delay in bed. They helped to put Santana Kurt Finn in the car because I had asked to be alone with him. I had to clarify something ...  
" I'm sure you cheated ! "  
I climbed on the top step of the stairs and then right at the height Finn, ready to face it. But Finn smiled.  
" You bear still lose ...! "  
Oh no ! " Especially when the fight is not fair. "  
" You have the ideas a little clearer, tomorrow ..." Finn took me in his arms "... meanwhile, in bed, the loser ! "  
He would rub salt into the wound long ? But I do not know if it's alcohol or being in his arms, but I had no desire at all to fight. He climbed the stairs and took me to my room. Finn rested on my bed and began to remove my ballerinas. He put a blanket over my legs and sat on the bed.  
" Looks like you got fun ? "  
I was a little foggy, but it's true that I had a great night.  
" I have some great friends ! " I had not said it earlier ?  
" You all the merits. "  
" And then I saw you, you ... "  
In all, Finn was the one that mattered most to me, forever.  
" I will always be there for you. "  
" You promise ? "  
" I promise. "  
And there I do not know why, I straightened me, and I kissed him. It was like a reflex and Finn did not seem surprised. Finn kissing it had always made me this effect there. It was intoxicating, and yet I had already had my dose. I liked that kiss still lasts but my head was so heavy that I had to lie down. Finn pulled the blanket over me and set me one last kiss on the forehead. Impossible to know what happened next was the black hole.


	6. Chapter 5

In the morning, my head was spinning so much that it took me several minutes to remind me of the events of the day. It was a little confusing but I had a great evening. Santana, she was in top form. It landed in my room all excited. Alcohol really not had the same effect on me than on her. She offered me a miracle cure for hangovers: a day at the Spa. It's been awhile since I had not spent a day with nothing to do and that we take care of me. The shower helped me to wake up and nibbled a little after lunch on the run, we jumped in the car, direction Spa.

There were not many people, normal for a weekday, and suddenly we could have access to all facilities. Our first choice was the Hammam. The heat was quickly chased my headache and I had the sensation of being in a cocoon, safe and serene. Santana looked out of the corner of his eye another client, sitting in front of us in the Hammam and started playing with the lace of her swimsuit. She did it roll between his fingers and I really did not understand what she was playing. I almost scream when I suddenly saw yank it and end up topless in front of horrified client. Santana was visibly pleased with herself when she saw him out by throwing insults at the figure.  
" Finally alone ... ! "Santana gave up his throat supports and got up to lock the door.  
" But what took you ? You're aware you just traumatizing this poor woman ? " I told him little surprise of his behavior.  
" She'll get over it ..."  
Santana went back beside me on the bench and together we settled face to face, knees bent and feet almost touching. This position we were so familiar.  
" You could almost believe in New York ... except that I've never been in a swimsuit on the spare gateway, and ..."  
Santana cut me off.  
" And you would not be crying about yet another melodrama of life of Rachel Berry ! ".  
I almost feel like she said it a nostalgic air. But it's true that Santana had always been there in times when it was not going. When she landed in New York, I thought she was going to make my life hell (old high school memories !), but eventually cohabitation with it was rather natural. I'm not saying that there had been ups and downs, no. But we had learned to stand together, and Santana had become an important pillar in my life. She knew as a person talk to me and even though it chamboulait not hurt me, she had rarely wrong. We were eventually ensure one over the other, as, although it was hard to confess one and the other as true friends.  
" Where are you with Finn ? "  
Finally, it was like in New York.  
" I know ... " It was as if I had said it in Chinese as Santana looked at me askance. " I kissed him last night ! "  
There she did not need decoder, and dropped an exasperated sigh.  
" You what embedded in there ? We talk about Finn, Rachel ! "  
" I know thanks ! "  
" It's not that I dislike, but ... Finn wants to change the world one student at a time and it can this idiot, but he will never be able to see as big as you Rachel ! "  
I was really struck by what she had just said. " It is not… "  
" It's true ! Okay ? It's true. You are constantly working to fantasize about your story but you are unable to project yourself together. " She pointed a finger at me. " You know. He knows, Dios Mio, it is probably the one that know the most. "  
Santana's words really hurt me.  
" And what do I do ...? "  
Santana looked at me, determined that I find myself a response.  
" Nothing makes sense in my life right now. Except may be the fact to be here and to have this discussion with you. "  
Santana walked over and put his hands on my knees.  
" Do you believe that Finn could change that ? "  
How could I answer this question ?  
" Only you can change that. Everything is within reach of Rachel you ... if you give thee trouble, everything will be as before. "  
" Without Finn ..." It was as if these words had been torn from my mouth.  
" Without him, yes. "  
Santana got up and left me alone in the steam room. Why is what we had discussed this ? This day should be a day well-being, no-brainer ... I really did not need that ...

I joined Santana in full massage session. I settled on the table right next to her and let my back to the care of the masseuse. Santana seemed to be in a daze. She was completely relaxed and seemed to smile in heaven. It was now or never to take my revenge.  
" You heard from Brittany ? "  
" Do not shit Berry ..." she uttered with difficulty.  
Each turn, my girl !  
" Nope, but I'm serious ..."  
Santana opened his eyes and looked at me with a sigh.  
" Not since she entered the new school. "  
" What for ? "  
" Maybe because ... neither she nor I have made an effort to check on the other ..."  
It seemed unlikely.  
" Do not you want to know how she is ...? "  
" If of course ... but I think the mere fact of being in love with her enough. And I'm afraid this is no longer reciprocal ... I do not like to call it. "  
" How do you do… ? I mean, all the time I want to talk to Finn ... "  
" Do not make me mad, you call four times a year ! "  
She was not wrong ...  
" Maybe ... but I always feel like ... you're going to say it's stupid, but ... when I think of him, it is as if we were connected. "  
" You're right it's stupid ! "  
But yet it was exactly what I thought.  
" Finn told me that we would finish together...we are endgame... "  
" And you're okay with it ? " As if it were an aberration ...  
" I do not know when or where, but ... he's right. "  
Santana blew, probably tired of the subject.  
" You're crazy to believe that ... That may be why you love so much. You are also tainted one than the other. " That was all Santana. And he had to know her to be seen as a compliment. " I love Brittany but not enough to hurt us mutually. "  
I felt sorry for her. Santana and Brittany had fallen in love with each other before we even realize. Everyone had realized before them. It must be really hard to Santana losing his soul mate. I handed him my hand comfortingly guide and seized. We stood there, hand in hand, still a good half hour to relax in massage masseuses.

After a pause déjeunée "detox", Santana and I went to take a dip in the pool. I had given up after three or four lengths, preferring to immerse myself in the jacuzzi. Thread the end of the morning still running through my head. Was it because I was here in Lima, I felt all this ? When I was in New York or Los Angeles, I did not feel things so clearly. Not that I was not thinking about Finn, but my career occupied all my thoughts. Why do I never could reconcile the two ...? Once I had set foot in New York (driven by Finn, it must be remembered !), I had willingly or not, Finn away my life. I had even done everything to convince me that another man could drive him from my mind. Even when the opportunity presented itself, Mr. Schuster's wedding, I had not been able to take it. I was back in New York and had resumed my life as if nothing had happened. As if this night spent in Finn's arms, had not really existed.  
I was there in the Jacuzzi, thinking of Finn as my body was relaxing under the effect of bubbles, forgetting my troubles in recent weeks.  
" We should have done it more often in New York ! "  
I had not felt Santana slip next to me. Watching her, I had the impression of not having taken advantage of New York as I have wanted to. I had studied, worked, sang ... but I'd rarely amused. I'll have more fun with New York. This city had opened my arms and I did not had the opportunity ... Why I could not enjoy what life has offered me ?  
" You're right ... We should have done thousands of things in New York ! "  
Santana sat up.  
" As ? "  
"As ... Partying on the roof of a fifty-story building, to the end of the night. Go shout our names at the top of the Empire State Building. Attending a Yankee game. Do you realize that we have never been lunch in Central Park ! "  
" Hey ! We are not stuck between four walls ... we went to great nightclubs ! "  
Yeah ... nightclubs normally frequented by big Broadway names. That was where you had to be seen.  
" You're not the type to have regrets Berry ! What happened to you… ? "  
" I think it's time I enjoy myself ! "  
With that, I began to splash Santana, who was soon to defend themselves by squirting water all around it. Jacuzzi was not the appropriate place for a water fight but it felt so good to laugh that we prêtions draw attention to all those around us and watched.

Santana lying in the locker room while I was ready for more than five minutes. In the meantime I found in my cell Finn a message left late morning.  
" - I hope you slept well ? I think of you. Finn - "  
I smiled stupidly at my laptop as if it was my answer to Finn. Santana came out changing rooms and watch immediately my expression.  
" Stop looking at your mobile as a psychopath ...! "  
I was putting my laptop quickly, ignoring her comment.  
" What do you say to go for a crazy thing ? "  
Santana looked at me askance, sighing.  
" Rachel, c'n'est not doing crazy stuff you'll get on with your life ! "  
" I told you I wanted to have fun ! " As though it seemed unlikely.  
" No, you feel like you to forget ..."  
" And so ? Or is the harm ? "  
" I do not want you to pick up a spoon Berry ..." Santana seemed sincere like every time she talked with me. " I like to act like a real bitch with you, because that's how I feel when you're very ill. "  
So it's not just me in the story ... It was good to feel surrounded by friends, but it was also painful to see them grieve.  
" I'll make it no longer happens ... promise ! "  
Santana hugged me and I could feel all his comfort.

* * *

A small Review ! it's always fun and I take all points of view that are constructive !


	7. Chapter 6

At the end of the day, I collapsed on the sofa waiting for my fathers. And that was after arrival I woke up. The evening proceeded normally and after dinner, my parents went to bed quickly explaining that a hard day's expected tomorrow. My little nap late prevented me from doing the same, so I moved in front of the TV looking for an interesting program. My phone vibrated when I received a message from Finn.  
" - You're not lying ? - "  
Well it either ...  
" - I am not tired… - "  
I just sent my message I heard a knock at the door, and it was hardly a surprise that I discovered by opening Finn.  
" What are you doing here ? "  
" Ba ... I thought it would be nice to end the day with you! " My God, I loved her smile. " Well, unless you're something else planned ? "  
" No, no ... It's a great idea ! Between ! "  
" I have ice cream and DVDs ! "  
Finn handed me the DVD, and I saw that there were only musicals, my favorite course ...! I had understood the Finn ploy.  
" Finn ..."  
He moved to the living room as if nothing had happened.  
" So this day between girls ? "  
" It was nice ..." I joined Finn and put me next to him on the couch. " I had not realized that had as much time with Santana missed you ! "  
Finn looked at me puzzled.  
" I swear to you ! Life in New York is a thousand times better if you're accompanied by a "Santana". This is an overactive roommate and she has a way of shaking well to it when you're tired. She knows the best nightclubs, and ... What ? " Finn looked at me strangely.  
" You smiled as you talk about New York ..."  
I was not even notice me.  
" Because it's good memories ...! "  
" What is your best memory ? "  
Good question !  
" Er ... I have several, but ... I think that is when Kurt came to live with me ! "  
The first weeks without Kurt had were really difficult, but when he arrived, everything had seemed to me easier. I was not alone ... well ...  
" And the worst ..."  
Finn had asked it as if it defused a bomb.  
" Oh, they are people there too ... more ! Uh ... There's this time I almost resulted nude in a video clip. This Christmas party where we got robbed. The humiliation of Cassandra dance classes, but ... "  
" What ? "  
" All this is nothing compared to the worst time I've lived in New York. " It was pretty embarrassing to talk about that in front of him. And because the worst time of my life in New York was because of him ... I got up to get spoons in the kitchen when Finn called me.  
" Hey ! You can not stop here ? "  
I returned with spoons and saw Finn wait for a response from me.  
" Believe me, Finn, it's better if you do not know more ..."  
" Why ? " He would not let the matter so easily.  
" Because ... it's embarrassing ..."  
" What ?! It is because of this guy, uh ... Brody is it ? "  
Ba Ah well, I forgot about that one ! Yet it was part of my bad memories. Just as when facing the pregnancy test, I wondered what would become my life. No, Brody was not the worst of my memories.  
" Nope ... it's not him ..." I could not watch it. " You ..." I believed that Finn had stopped breathing when you heard what I said. " Well, not really you, but ..."  
" It's me or not ? "  
I'd better explain everything otherwise I think I would end all alone in front of the ice pot.  
" My worst memory of New York, this is my first Funny Girl. I was petrified with anguish ... and you were not there. It was you who helped me get this role, and you promised me to come. I know you were stuck with the Glee Club and Sectionals, but have to manage this without you, ba ... It was horrible. "  
Finn looked very embarrassed.  
" But you're still on stage ..."  
" Yeah ... and thanks to Santana ..." She had stuck my Finn necklace around the neck and told me not to sing that night for him ... This discussion was getting really annoying. " Anyway, that's ancient history ... That's why we call them souvenirs. "  
I pretended to watch the DVD but the Finn retired from my hand and put his hands on mine.  
" I'm sorry ... I've been there ...! " Whenever Finn looked at me like that, I felt like the ground was hidden under my feet.  
" But you were there ..." I said, putting his hand on my heart.  
He pulled me against him and slid his nose into my neck. I felt it a kiss, then two ...  
" I thought we were watching a DVD ? " I asked him falsely not interested, but ... my God, let it continues ...!  
" I exchange program ..." He held me in his arms and I felt safe.  
" To continue what we started last night ? "  
Finn looked at me smiling. " Do not, however, had very clear ideas ..."  
" I thought about it all day ..." I had barely finished my sentence when Finn kissed me. Not like last night, no. This kiss was like the promise of many more to come. His lips, the warmth of his mouth, the sweetness of his language, all that I had missed so much. I was so good at those arms that nothing mattered. Not even Finn laptop that rang repeatedly. The last time I found myself in his arms, it was the wedding of Mr Schuster. I controlled myself all evening despite the insinuations and statements of Finn, but after we sang together, I had dropped the weapons. The chemistry that existed between us was stronger than my will. I felt all the time that chemistry, always ... even when we were not together. It was enough that I think of him to feel transported. That was what helped me to go on stage for the first of Funny girl. Finn knew we were made for each other. Me as well. But my career was my priority in recent years, and I had not been able to give real meaning to our relationship. Today everything was different. I had no career but Finn was there, and that was all that mattered. This afternoon I had made the decision to have fun and let life decide. Well, okay, there it was Finn who decided, but ... it suited me perfectly. Long minutes, or too short, passed before Finn recovers phone ringing incessantly. After a few grunts and sighs, Finn finally abandon my lips to see who "dared" to disturb us. He picked very upset.  
" I swear that if it is not really urgent, Kurt, I'll kill you ! " So it was Kurt who disturb us !  
Finn listened and seemed to be attentive to what Kurt told him. I plunged my spoon into the ice in the pot looking at the corner of the eye.  
" Okay ... here half an hour. "  
Finn hung up with a sigh.  
" What is going on ? "  
Finn turned to me, looking up at the sky.  
" Kurt planted his computer where all the notes of his memory ..."  
And now ... our evening was falling into the water !  
" And he absolutely wants to work on it tonight ...? " Obviously it did not help us.  
Finn sank into the couch with a sigh.  
" You know Kurt ... "  
Finn, pouting, was to chew. I do not say I was looking forward to the situation, but the reaction Finn made me smile. I too would have liked to enjoy it longer tonight. But nothing will prevent us from being together now. I undertook to bring smiles to Finn by sitting astride his lap.  
" Hey ! It's not as if you had to leave right away ... You're much ten minutes ...? " I said, kissing him on the neck. Finn sat up and slid his hands down my thighs to the small of my back, my body to stick to his.  
" Fifteen ..." he mumbled before crushing his lips on mine.  
And it was fifteen minutes of happiness. I was addicted to kisses and caresses Finn. These fifteen minutes went by much faster than we would have liked. Finn groaned again when Kurt sent him a message that he is soon too. And since it does not seemed decided, it is I who put an end to our petting session. Finn followed me to the entrance shuffled.  
" You want me to pick you up tomorrow morning ? "  
Oh, Santana had warned me that Kurt and Mercedes wanted us to be found tomorrow auditorium. Kurt wanted to enjoy the presence of Mercedes to challenge the stage diva, like old times. Santana had thought it was funny and wanted to be there all assists. I was not very hot to get back on stage, but I could make an effort to listen to my friends.  
" If I can take advantage of you at dawn ..."  
Finn took my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly.  
" I would be there in the first hour ..."  
It was hard to let him go, but good tomorrow, we would be together all day. The night would be long ...


	8. Chapter 7

And it did! I struggled to sleep. On the one hand because I had no sleep, and the other was very nervous because this was going to happen the next day. I knew nobody would require me to sing but I was tense at the thought of facing their looks. Only by thinking of Finn that I managed to sleep.

I woke up just a little before my alarm clock does not ring. And even though I had little sleep, I slept well. I had donned a long cardigan over my nightgown and I went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast lunch when my father joined me. If was fun to take all three together as in the days of high school. My parents left for the weekend with my aunt and had several hours of road to do. Finn arrived as planned early and we found all four of us in the kitchen. Hiram my father could not help alluding to the past and to the days when Finn came for me to go to school. But this time, they left before us. As soon as the door was shut, Finn rushed over and kissed me.  
" Sorry ... had to ..."  
" Finn ... Shut up and kiss me ..."  
Wow ! That was the kiss. It looked like we had spent a week without seeing, so it was only a few hours. Or so it was for all these months spent away from one another. I absolutely had to resume my air, and it was with regret that I détachais me to his lips.  
" And well… ? " I said breathlessly.  
" I always liked the taste of your lips in the morning. " Oh yes ?  
" Only morning ? "  
Finn smiled.  
" No, but in the morning they still have the taste of your tea with cinnamon. " He put a finger on my lips.  
" Oh yes… ? " I grabbed his finger between my teeth before stroking the tip of my tongue.  
" I'm crazy ...! " He said with eyes closed.  
" From my tea ? "  
Finn opened his eyes suddenly and kissed me passionately.  
" Of you. "  
Our kisses him up desire. Finn lifted me up and set me on the central island. He slid my vest down my arm as I passed my hands under his shirt. I felt his body tense but under my caresses Finn slowly away from me and pressed his forehead against mine.  
"Go you have to prepare ..."  
I frowned while Finn nodded to convince me to listen. I wanted to make him change his mind and that we continue what we were doing. Getting ready to see Kurt and Mercedes was there, the last of my concerns. I began to kiss her neck going up gently to her earlobe.  
" I do not want ..." I whispered to him.  
Finn pulled away slowly, a little embarrassed.  
" Is that you take a shower and you dress ..." Good idea !  
I went down the work plan and took her hand  
" I have better ideas ... Come ! "  
Finn protested a little but did not resist.  
" Rachel ... "  
I was training on the stairs.  
" You want me to take a shower ? " I happened to him up the steps.  
" Yes… "  
" Well I, I wanna take it with you. "  
They had arrived in my room and Finn let go of my hand.  
" Rachel, wait ..."  
I opened the door of my bathroom while watching the Finn but looked down and sighed. I did not understand his reaction. I barely 5 minutes, he was ready to take me on the kitchen worktop, and there ... In two days, Finn had made me happier than I had been the last six me alone. I thought he was aware, and he shared that feeling with me ...? How could he give me so much love for me remove it just when I felt able to enjoy it ? I entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I was so upset that tears came to my eyes and I could not even look at myself in the mirror. I have wanted to go, but ... I gasped when I felt hands on my shoulders. Finn's hands ... I raised my head to the mirror to see him standing behind me, his eyes shining. His gaze warmed my soul. Finn slid his hands down my arms to come and put them on my hips. He gently pressed himself against my back and I felt his lips in my hair.  
"Shh ..."  
His breathing calmed my sobs and kisses her gently down along my ear to land in my neck and my shoulder. Finn wrapped me in his arms and caresses intensified. One hand went up along my ribs before finishing its run on my chest, while the other stroked my belly. My body was totally connected to his, his every gesture activated all my senses. Our breaths were modeled on one another, so the desire was strong. I felt my nightgown wrinkle in his hands, and not even a minute, he made me go over the head just before turning to face him.  
" I love you ..." He devoured me, literally, eyes.  
I placed my hands around his neck to advance his face close to mine. I was so desperate to kiss her. This kiss was different from those of earlier. He was passionate and even if I had to regain my breath, I did not want to leave his lips to mine. I plunged my eyes into hers as he took my face in his large hands to drive away with his thumbs, all tears from my cheeks. I slid my hands under his shirt and lifted him. I wanted to feel his body against mine. Finn helped me pass it over his head, and hastened to take me in his arms. His body had failed me, I liked the touch, kiss her. And as I placed kisses on his chest, I felt on the tip of my lips the beating of his heart accelerate. He stroked my buttocks while sliding the elastic of my panties down my thighs while I was attacking me at the opening of his jeans. Our latest clothes fell to the ground while we continue to embrace us. Finn took my hands and led me in the shower. Hot water, dripping on our bodies, had fueled our desire. He picked me up and I had just wrapped my legs around his waist to feel even closer to me. He slammed me against the tiled wall and the temperature difference made me moan. I pressed against me as if my life depended on it. His tongue danced in my mouth and our bodies were rubbing intensely but I needed more.  
"Finn I want you so much ..." I did not have time to finish my sentence that I felt coming into me.  
This sensation was still magical. A wave of joy overwhelmed me and made only intensify as and the comings and goings of Finn in me. My God, what he had missed me ...  
" Oh, Rachel ..." He left my lips to suck the skin of my neck.  
My body belonged to him totally and if I could, I let my body mark for hours. In her arms I felt so strong and fragile at once. Before him I had never felt embarrassment, he made me feel beautiful and sexy. I loved his body and what it triggered in me. My pleasure became intense, my heart was racing and my body became out of control. I had trouble breathing.  
"Oh Finn " I managed to articulate when my orgasm hit me hard. My body arched and he did not had more to Finn to join me. He kissed me tenderly, and our breathing gently lowered without detaching ourselves from each other.  
" I missed ..." he slid deep in my ear.  
" What ? "  
Finn stared into my eyes.  
" You hear whisper my name..." he said, smiling.  
My God I loved losing myself in his eyes.  
" I love you so much. "  
Yet it was obvious, but I had forgotten. I never stopped loving Finn, I just forgot how it was obvious. But he had enough he poses eyes on me for it to come back to me.  
"I have never doubted ...! "  
Finn kissed me one last time before putting me to the ground and we took a shower before getting ready to join the other in high school.


	9. Chapter 8

Soon we had realized that we were late, and already imagined the remonstrances of Kurt, who supported in any case the delay. We walked the corridors of power in high school and burst into the auditorium, where everyone was waiting. There was as expected Kurt, Mercedes and Santana but Blaine and Sat.  
" Hey ! You exaggerate ! You have more than three-quarters of an hour late ! " Kurt yelled planted in the middle of the scene.  
" Sorry ..." we excursions in heart, thinking without a word.  
We advanced towards them and I saw at once the look of Santana to land on our hands, one in the other. I ignored the disapproving look she threw me turning him my best smile.  
" Well, then, as everyone is, finally ! There ... We could start ! " Mercedes launched by joining Kurt on stage.  
Blaine took his place at the piano while we all took place in the room, paying all our attention on live Divas.

[At last - Etta James]

Mercedes  
At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over,  
And life is like a song.  
Oh, yeah

Kurt  
At last, the skies above are blue...  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers,  
The night I looked at you.

Mercedes  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own

Kurt  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast

Mercedes  
And here we are in heaven

Mercedes & Kurt  
And you are mine  
At last

This song was beautiful, and beautifully interpreted. Kurt and Mercedes both deserved the title of Diva ...  
Only what I feared happened when I felt all eyes fixed on me.  
Dueling Divas ? My eye ! It was a real-append watches ... And I fell right into it ! They were expecting what ?! It's not because they would sing beautiful songs it was going to make me want to sing. Finn slipped her hand in mine ...  
" Rachel ..."  
But was too much ! I could not stay there, trapped. I was leaving the room when Kurt stopped me.  
" Do not do that Rachel ! "  
" Kurt ... Do not start ! " I was furious, I felt betrayed by my friends.  
Mercedes and Kurt advanced towards me.  
" Will you stay just a little bit ...? We would like you still plays us once. " Mercedes asked me gently.  
Santana went with Sam to join the others on stage. Great ! They were going to put them all !  
" Finn, bring your ass ! "  
Finn Santana listened without even looking at me. However once on stage, he was the only one to challenge my eye. He stood a little behind the others but it was the only one to set me straight in the eyes. I do not know what I expected, I wanted to leave here, but ... I saw the fear in the eyes of Finn paralyzed me. The song began before I could move.

[You've got a friend – Carole King]

Blaine  
When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand

Mercedes  
And nothing, nothing is going right.

Santana  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest nights.

Finn  
You just call out my name,  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running,  
To see you again.

Tous  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend.

Mercedes  
If the sky above you  
Should turn dark and full of clouds

Sam  
And that old north wind should begin to blow

Kurt  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
And soon you'll hear me knocking at your door.

Finn  
You just call out my name,  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running,  
To see you again.

Tous  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Kurt  
Now ain't it good to know that you've got a friend ?  
When People can be so cold.

Santana & Mercedes  
They'll hurt you and desert you.  
Well they'll take your soul if you let them.

Finn  
Oh but don't you let them.

Tous  
You just call out my name,  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running,

Finn  
To see you again.

Tous  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend.

I was always in the same place, eyes misty with tears and sobs blocked breathing. We looked all without anyone could move. All watched for any reaction on my part, but I was frozen in place. Finn was the first to move and he walked towards me. He got off stage and came gently hug me as if to let me, at any time, the choice to refuse. I let go of my tears me snuggling against his chest. Finn tightened his grip until I calm down.  
" It's okay ... it's okay ..."  
My tears stopped and I felt suddenly empty of any emotions. The others looked at us and still mostly waiting for something that I felt unable to give them currently.  
" You are great friends, but ... I'm sorry, I can not ..."  
I burst into tears again.  
" It's okay ..." Finn whispered in his ear.  
Santana walked furious towards us.  
" What are you doing, Rachel ! You'll not plant we here ? Put us on the ass and sends a Don't Rain On My Parade ! "  
Finn got angry in turn.  
" Santana stop ! "  
" What for ?! She is able, you know as well as I ! "  
" Leave him alone ! "  
Both are screaming over and I do not see why they put themselves in such a state for me. Kurt had almost come between them.  
" Arrest them both ! This is Rachel that makes the decision ...! "  
Finn turned and faced me, positioning itself between the other and me.  
" You do what you want. Nothing obliges you there ... " He put his hands on my shoulders and I felt strong.  
" But you feel like you like me to ...? " I slipped him softly.  
Finn gave me a little smile.  
" I craved ..." Finn took my hands in hers. " But if you're not ready, I can wait ..."  
No, I did not feel ready, but ... will I one day ? And how would I know ? I had to try ... It was here or not. In front of my friends and Finn. For them, for him, I had to try ... I saw over the shoulder of Finn others had not moved and waited to see what would be my decision.  
" I will do it… "  
I say loud enough for everyone to hear. Kurt and Santana exclaimed with joy. Finn hugged me and slipped me a few soft words of encouragement in his ear. I went up on stage and asked Blaine to accompany me on the piano. The other scene went down and settled next to Finn in the room. I took a moment to realize that I was where it all began. This scene, which I knew by heart, and Finn's eyes fixed on me, made me feel good, like ... like in my place. At home.

[All out of love – Air Supply]

I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know that you're hurt too but what else can we do,  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone...

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

Blaine  
Oh, what are you thinking of ?

Rachel  
What are you thinking of ?

Blaine  
Oh what are you thinking of ?

Rachel  
What are you thinking of ?

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I had not left the Finn look in the song and it happens what happened every time I sang for him, I felt incredibly well. I feel light, relieved of a burden. Finn smiled at me and it was only amplifies this feeling.  
" Go kiss moron ! " Santana gave her as she wiped a small tear streaming down her cheek.  
He did not pray two seconds and went up on stage to kiss me. It was the perfect ending to this song.


	10. Chapter 9

I had a little trouble What realize what had happened. I asked to be left alone and sat me on the edge of the stage, the time to collect my thoughts. Within minutes I was going through a lot of emotions. I never thought that I sing or not, was as important for my friends. But since it was something for me, then, probably, it would have for them.  
For me, singing was like breathing. It was something I was doing without thinking, forever. I had worked hard for what was a highlight for me, become obvious to others: I was made to be on stage. I really blew it by going to Los Angeles. It was not my destiny ... Why had I been looking for something that did not fit me? All mixed in my head ... Why this feeling of always wanting more when I was in New York had disappeared since I set foot in Lima? New York was everything I ever wanted. I left my family, my friends, the man I loved to go there ! And even if there were difficult times, New York had fulfilled my dreams. But always the same question ... why had I wanted to leave everything ?  
Because the more I thought, the more it became confused in my head, I decided to stop rehashing the past to concentrate on the present. And even if it was the complete emptiness, I had no desire to change it. I left the auditorium with the furious desire to be with my friends. Only wander the halls of McKinley, without fear of a cherry slushie that would ruin my silk top was quite unreal. The school can be a cruel world, and I had known a lot of humiliation. At this time, all this made me stronger and more determined. But the humiliation suffered in Los Angeles was completely destroyed me ... hard to believe that McKinley will help me today to move forward !

I did not know where to find Finn and the others, but the noise from the computer room gave me an idea. Approaching the door, I saw all afférer be around a computer and before I returned, I heard my voice out of the machine they all looked carefully. Finn was pacing behind them and when he saw me, he stopped short, hitting Blaine. All looked at me while I was passing the door.  
" Rachel, you would not ... it's not what you think ! " Kurt stammered that had become pale.  
How the song I had to sing could be on a computer in front of my friends ? And what Kurt wanted to talk ? What happened in that room ?  
Santana came towards me, hands on hips.  
" Shut up, Kurt ! Rachel is good, but we do this for you. "  
But what ? Inevitably something that was not me ... please !  
" We just wanted to try to help you ..."  
But help me to what ? Mercedes making eyes back and forth to the computer made me think the unthinkable. They had still not swung my performance on the net ?  
Sam arrived Finn stormed the office, ignoring my presence.  
" Hey man, I just swing the video on your mobile ..." As Finn did not concern him, he followed his gaze and became very pale. " Rachel ! Oh shit… "  
Sam had broken before my eyes. He was livid and Finn looked like he was her only savior. But Finn did nothing at all except look at me.  
He had talked about video ? So that was it, they filmed me without my knowledge, and had put the video online ...!  
"Should not you be angry that ... Rachel ! But shit say something ? "  
If I could drop a word, I think she would not have been disappointed ... Santana seemed ready to receive all my anger in the face, but my jaw was so tight, my throat knotted so that nothing could escape. Only my feet seemed to act. Mechanically, as guided by a third person, I began to retreat, away to me seemed like a firing squad. But when Finn took a step towards me, I turned my back on them and left the room immediately.

Behind me, I heard no Finn who followed me, and when I accelerated the pace, he did the same.  
" Stop ... stop you Rachel ! "  
I'll stop when I am first ! And it was no use shouting at me ...!  
Finn followed me through the corridors and soon found himself in the auditorium.  
" You really want us to have this discussion here ? " Finn grabbed my arm and forced me to face him.  
" Hey, it's you who followed me so far ! "  
And if he was not happy, he only had to go !  
" Rachel, listen to me ..." I was furious and I was not going to let him ignore it.  
" Don't tell me you're sorry ... You lied to me ! You handed me a trap ! You betrayed me ! So don't tell me you're sorry ! "  
" I'm not ..." What ? " I regret nothing, now that I've heard you sing. Maybe I'm just sorry for not having done so sooner ... "  
I dream ! " Finn ..."  
" No, let me speak. I should have done it sooner, deliver you from all that Rachel faster ... you can not stop you from singing, it's all your life, and ... I do not want to watch you renounce your destiny without doing anything . "  
But ? " Finn ..."  
" I have not finished ! Every hour, I didn't mean ... well, I do not want to give you what you wanted, knowing that I was going to hurt you later. "  
But he had yet done ... " What has changed ? Why you gave me still had sex this morning ? "  
" Because I love you. And I did not want you went on stage without you having shown. " I did not know what to say. " So yes, I lied to you, it hath laid a trap. But I have not betrayed you ... I've just allowed to find your place. Want to hear you give up singing is ... is like imagining stop loving you. It is unbearable. " Inevitably with such arguments ..." Rachel, we all understand that you're angry ... but put yourself in our place ! Would you let one of us to give up his dreams and do nothing ? "  
Finn was right and I had to admit. I have tried, too, anything to help a friend of mine.  
" No of course not… "  
" So ..." Finn walked slowly toward me "... how much you hate us ? "  
" Not that much… ! "  
Finn slipped her hand in mine and led me to a chair. He let me settle down on his knees and told me what had happened before I imagine anything.  
But it was too late ...  
Anyway, he told me that Kurt had wanted to help me as soon as he had perceived my fear to sing again. He had talked to friends who were all leaving.  
Obviously ! Joining tips ...!  
So Sam had filmed my performance and thanks to Kurt contacts, they had sent the video to Broadway casting directors.  
Broadway ! They had done more than help me, yes ! They had propelled me into the lion's den ...! I had had my dose of criticism in LA, that I was going to relive that. How not blame them ...? There is still a difference between singing and exposure to the whole world ! They help me get back on stage was one thing, and a good thing, although I had to admit it. But this video story sent to casting directors, that no, it did not happen !  
Finn saw that those explanations did not really soothed my anger.  
" You know, it was better than we do what Kurt had expected ..."  
" And why ?"  
" Otherwise it's Santana who was to take charge ...!"  
My God, if Santana was responsible, she would have me suspects kidnapped and force is mounted on stage for the first of a show ! I was exaggerating a bit, but eventually Kurt's plan was not so terrible.  
" Do you think you can talk to them ...? "  
" Finn, I don't know ..."  
" Rachel, they are probably panicking at the idea that you can not ever forgive them. And I swear that if they were not interested in you, they do not risk losing you. "  
Well, Finn had yet found the right words. It was getting really annoying because it has always ...  
" They really are lucky to have you as a friend ...". I hoped they knew how Finn was able to plead their case.  
" And you're lucky to have them as friends, believe me ...! "  
" I know… ! "  
Finn smiled at me, and made me completely melt. That is the magic still operated once ...! I completely dropped the weapons.  
Ok, I remained upset because the situation was unpleasant to me, but I wanted them more.  
"... You've won ! I'll go talk to them. "  
I was going to get up when Finn kept me on it.  
" One last thing before ! "  
Finn slipped her hand in the crook of my neck and my face closer to hers. When his lips touched mine, I felt comforted and soothed. Finn helped me pass a course again. I suddenly had the bitter regret of not having sought his advice on the proposals that had made me LA This past became so much to bear ... but in Finn's arms, I finally felt I could go over it all .


	11. Chapter 10

They had lingered a bit in the auditorium and I was not able to talk to all the guys. Kurt was already gone. As Finn insisted that I speak with him, he took me to his house so that the finds there. But these parents were there, too, and it was difficult to talk face to face with Kurt.  
Carole and Burt were delighted to see me and it was mutual. I loved Carole was a mother superior. A mother as I would have liked to have one. Burt was also a great father and a great father. There was so much humor, and he had the gift to play down any situation. So when he saw me, he immediately Tacla my absence from California tan. For long minutes, Carole were quite cornered me so I tell her life in LA and all I knew about the series of actors that I could cross. Kurt was with us when Carol asked me to dinner with them, and when I accepted I saw him smile, understanding that he was forgiven.  
Burt had improvised barbecue and dinner was very nice, and it's not the rain that invited himself in the middle of meals, which changed the mood. We went all soaked, laughing, except Kurt rain blamed for having ruined his last cry jacket.  
Carole, Kurt and I rangions some cooking while Burt and Finn settled in front of the television and watched the evening's football game. I joined Finn and sat on his lap while Kurt and Carole continued their discussion on fashion in the kitchen. At Carole and Kurt halftime stood with us and we watched the match all five. It was a bit like before, even if he lacked Blaine.  
When the game was finished, Carole and Burt went to bed after having greeted us.  
" Rachel, honey, you're going to sleep here ... I didn't want Finn to take the car with such a storm ! "  
Carole did not wait for any reply from us, but I think the smile showed on our faces said it all.  
" You there don't mind ? " Finn whispered in my ear.  
" No. " I replied before kissing her tenderly.  
Finn led me into his room quietly without attracting the attention of Kurt who was looking for a program for the late night. He took care to close the door of her room key behind us, preventing any intentional intrusion or not. He left me a T-shirt so I can change me and then looked at me move all smiles.  
" I never look at this T-shirt in the same way ...! "  
His T-shirt was so great that I'm sure he was longer than most of my dresses. Finn was changed in turn and we lay in bed together. Of course together, it seemed obvious but for us it was a bit extraordinary.  
" I'm going to spend all night in your arms ..."  
I slid closer to him, pressing my body against hers.  
" And it could not make me happier. " He added before embracing me and kissing me.  
It is true that the nights they had spent together were not many. In fact, whether it was Finn - like the time he joined me in New York - either it was me - as the wedding of Mr Schuster, who left in the middle of the night. A whole night, there had been only. Our first night. And it was a magical night. But that night, neither he nor I were leaving the room for any reason whatsoever. I don't take long to fall asleep, snuggled in Finn's arms.

It's been a while since I was awake, but I refused to open his eyes for fear of leaving my wonderful dream. This dream I finally took advantage of the man I loved. I was afraid that by opening my eyes, I can not find the face of one who had yet her body glued to mine. The breath of his breath on my neck is only a figment of my imagination. Everything was perfect and I didn't want it to stop. Yet when my cell phone rang, we made both a start. I was going to get up to win but Finn held me in his arms.  
" Don't go ..." he slipped into the crook of my neck.  
I stood still, pushing him tenderly.  
" And if it is my father ? They do not know I'm here. "  
Finn grumbled and sat in bed watching me get my notebook. When I found him, finally, I remained puzzled by the number displayed.  
" What is there ? "  
" I don't know ... This is not indicative of New York ..."  
Finn jumped almost the bed  
" Unhook ! "  
I stood there, locked, mobile ringing hands.  
" I can't… "  
" Rachel ! "  
This isn't because Finn insisted it was going to make me things easier. I had not wanted this ... I knew I wasn't strong enough to handle it. People hear the criticisms that I didn't know of a service that ... It wasn't for me to handle this! I left the room to direct me to that of Kurt. It had not closed his door and got the fright of his life when he saw me landing burst into his room. I had woken up and it was time better. After all he had ruined my sleep with Finn ! I threw him my laptop on the knees, still sounding.  
" Assume that you have caused. "  
I took no time even to look at his reaction I turned around. I got rid of my laptop as if he were carrying the plague, and I already felt better. I re-integrates Finn room which had quite understand what I had done and taken up in bed Finn had sat and looked at me, eyebrows arched.  
" Rachel, we have to ..."  
No way he finishes his sentence!  
" No, no, no ..." I pulled on his shirt and Finn collapsed on me. "... We do not talk about it. " I kissed her just before he adds anything and he lost all desire to protest. Finn smiled when he realized it was useless to fight ... I did not want to broach the subject.  
" Ok, Miss Berry ...! But now we are awake, what are we going to do ...? " Finn slipped gently on me.  
" A little idea, Mr Hudson ...? "  
" A lot ..." he mumbled before taking, assault, my neck with his lips.  
How could I pass me so long kisses ?  
I let Finn go on an exploration of my body with his hands, and felt every centimeter of my skin shiver under his fingers. Stripped of my shirt, my chest was at the thanks of his lips. He knew exactly how to take if and seemed rather pleased with the effect he gave me. His lips and tongue so hot lingered on my breasts long minutes before they go down to my stomach and arrive on my belly. It was becoming unbearable. My skin is electrified to progressively and had increasingly warm. Finn ran a hand between my legs and slipped under the fabric of my panties. I left Finn interfere in my privacy to my delight and gave myself completely under his caresses.  
" Finn ..."  
Finn smiled when he heard me gasp his name. He forsook my belly and came capture my lips with his. I felt that Finn was just as excited as me, and it became urgent that I feel it in me. Finn sat up and took off his T-shirt as I passed my hands over his chest. I loved to let go of my fingers on her skin and see it shudder from head to toe. He took off his pants and took my panties back of my thighs to my ankles to make it fly over his shoulder before going back on me.  
" You're so beautiful Rachel ..."  
Finn kissed me passionately and grabbed my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his hips and felt deeply penetrate me. The connection between us was magical, as if his body had been made for me. For the first time Finn had made love to me, he had always been able to satisfy me. I gripped her hair and let her head buried in my neck. His breath and moaning was the most beautiful melody in my ears. Finn was amazing, and made love to me with such intensity that I could die of pleasure in his arms. Our bodies seemed inseparably so that when Finn stood up, he took me with him and I found myself sitting on her thighs my turn leading to the intensity of our pleasure. My body swayed against hers again as he marked my chest with his lips.  
" Baby I love you so much ..."  
Finn's words were all that was missing to achieve orgasm. My body was hot and hot crossed the spasms. It took me a hell of self-control not to scream with pleasure. Finn leaned in turn stifled her moans and kissing my shoulder.  
" Me too, I love you ... Finn"  
We stood there in the arms of each other, we devour the gaze while our breaths calmed down slowly. It was so good to feel like at this point.


	12. Chapter 11

We had to make sure because when the bell rang home, we awoke suddenly. Who could land in Hudson on a Sunday morning ...? What time was it ? In front of me, waking Finn indicated eleven o'clock ... Wow ! That was the fat mat '...! Except that it was ended there because, given that no one had gone to open, the doorbell rang again. Finn climbed out of bed, grumbling ...  
" And to think that we had the house to ourselves alone ! "  
I got up and pulled on also my shirt. Finn slipped into a jog and do not even bother to put on a high. When he turned and saw me out of bed, he gave me a questioning look.  
" Where are you going ?! "  
" Don't worry ... I'm gonna in the shower ! "  
Finn grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.  
" Take your time, I agree with you ..."  
He kissed me before leaving the room and tumbled down the stairs at full speed.  
" What are you doing here ? "  
Well we can say that Finn was not very welcoming ... From the top of the stairs I could not see who was on the doorstep.  
"We need to talk, you and me. "  
But I recognized Santana, and his tone of voice, his visit did not have the courtesy to be. The shower would wait ... I felt it was going wrong and curious as I am, I had to listen to this !  
" I'm not sure this is the right time ..."  
It wasn't wrong ...  
" There's no good time, I think ..."  
" What are you talking about ? "  
" Rachel ! "  
" What Rachel ? "  
What, me ? What was happening again !  
" You going to do what ? "  
" What ?! "  
" Can you believe that many accounts you didn't help there ? "  
" It's a joke ..."  
What she meant !  
" How do you want it back to New York if you look at her continually as a ridiculously cute cocker ! "  
" But she will return ..."  
How could he be so sure ...?  
" Oh yes, and how ? You're going to put force on a train ? Isn't it more stupid ! Stop it right now ! "  
But I dreamed, what she mingled !  
" It's none of your business ! "  
"Yes it's mine ! It's I who picks up the pieces after millet ! You do not know what it is Rachel wiped the broken heart ...! "  
" But ..."  
" What do you believe ? That love of the stage will make him forget how much she loves you ? "  
She was strong there ...  
" Finn ... Don't think that Broadway will help you forget, that's impossible ! I saw singing to a packed house by looking only at the seat you would have had to take. "  
Why had she told him that ...?  
" And you want me to do what ? I erased me from his memory ? "  
" Don't make him believe that his life is better here, Finn ! "  
Santana yelled at him and it was starting to piss me off ... She did not talk to him like that, let alone like that from me !  
" Shut up Santana ! "  
Finally...  
" Can not you see I do what I can ! You think it's easy for me ? "  
" Finn ... Can you imagine Rachel happier outside New York ? "  
While Santana seemed to have calmed down a bit, Finn was still very angry.  
" I've heard this speech there, ok ! Quinn is already loaded there's three ! "  
Quinn did what ?  
" And you don't think she was right ? "  
If Finn had forced me to get on the train to New York, it was still not the fault of Quinn ? Yes ?  
" Finn, you, she always listens to you. I do not know why, because I feel that most of the time you say bullshit, but ... she still ends up listening to you ! "  
He did not answer and he reigned a heavy silence, especially since I did not see anything of what was going down. I heard the door open ...  
" I think it's time for you to go home ! "  
Wow, Finn bluntly put ... Santana out ! The door closed, slamming and as I heard nothing more, I concluded that it was distributed. I went to the bathroom until Finn is joining me.

It's been a while since I was in the bathroom, and I still find myself waiting for Finn. Finnaly ... I went out to see what was happening. I am not up Finn and as there was no noise down ... He had still not left the house too ? It was stronger than me, I had to check down. There was no one, neither in the entrance or in the living room. Finn had not still gone ? I suspected that this discussion with Santana had pretty messed up but not away that it lets me plan home !  
But I saw in the garden with a basketball in his hands. When I got to the terrace, Finn pulled baskets but it clearly was not for fun. He threw it with rage. The ball crashed against the panel with a deafening noise and bounced to the ground as if it would burst. Finn left her no respite, and he was all sweaty. I would not let Santana spoil me, spoil our day.  
" Finn ! "  
Finn turned and I saw at once that he had all the red eyes. I furiously wanted Santana to have put Finn in such a state. He caught the ball in flight and came towards me. It had obviously been crying and was on the brink again.  
" Hey ...! "  
My hand caressed his face and, when the tears ran down my fingers, Finn threw himself on me and snuggled in my arms. He picked me keeping me against him and walked over to ask me on the low wall of the terrace. I asked no questions and let Finn evacuate all he had to evacuate ... I was afraid that asking questions, I can't face his answers. We stood there, her only wearing a jogging bottoms and me a T-shirt three times too big for me, entwined in the garden.  
I was troubled by the Finn emotion. With all that Santana had said, was it already finished our history ? Is Finn had already decided to increase New York before him, again ? I wish I could find the words to comfort him but I was unable to address this issue. The future, my future was still uncertain if me ... and I didn't want to think this was so serene. Finn had tucked her head under my chin and my chest breathing every movement rocked her sobs. I didn't know what to do or say ... I just wanted him to calm down and again become ... Finn, my Finn. So I did the only thing I felt I could do for him sing.

[To make you feel my love – Adele]

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I would do,  
To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love / Pour te faire ressentir mon amour

To make you feel my love / Pour te faire ressentir mon amour  
...

Finn had calmed down and didn't seem to want to leave my arms. Good, I didn't want to let go either.


	13. Chapter 12

The end of the day, as the week that had followed had been very odd. We never spoke again of what happened in the garden. Finn was distant and constantly concerned but we saw every day. I went to see him in high school, we went out dinner. We also went out with Kurt, Blaine and Santana same, as if nothing had happened. Several times I had wanted to talk with Santana but it was tricky. First, I was not supposed to have heard their conversation, and second, Santana knew I should have taken full figure. You only had to see how she reacts when Kurt had alluded to appeals from New York after he had received the video. Before all the coffee shop, she had summoned me to recover my laptop and resume my career in hand. I preferred to ignore his mockery and continue tasting my cappuccino despite his nervousness. Kurt, made him rather low profile. Apart from this allusion, he never broached the subject.

The regional evening arrived very quickly, and Finn had prepared himself hard. All week he had to repeat the News Directions and their show was more than perfect. The competition was held at McKinley High School though Sue has done everything to prevent it. But Lima was the chief regional locations and that, she couldn't help it. The jury looked quite nice, and there were always so many people to attend. Kurt and Finn's parents were in the room and I was going to find them when I saw Santana entering the auditorium with Kurt and Sam. Kurt beckoned me to approach.  
" You saw Finn ? Everyone looking for ... "  
Ok, knowing Finn, he was panicking. And when Finn panicked, he always did his own, in his corner. But I had my own idea where to find it ...  
I went through high school to join the library. Through the trips, I finally found Finn sitting on the ground. I was sure, he had already shot me once ...! The last time he was so anxious to cross one of us, he had stashed here until I find him.  
" We'll have you find another hiding next time ..."  
Finn smiled without looking at me. I seated myself beside him.  
" What are you doing here ? You're going to miss the delivery of your students. "  
" If I fail ..."  
Stop !  
" Will you stop with that ! You have not heard them sing ? Finn, they are thousand times better than we were ! "  
Finn finally looked at me.  
" So I have not let me know ...! "  
" Nah ... Come on, not let you miss this ..."  
I stood up and Finn did the same. I took her hand and they walked together toward the auditorium. We rejoined his students who were waiting in the hallway. All came together in a circle.  
"Well, there is ! I'm very proud of you. Your only motivation led you here, brought us here. You have worked hard ... so tonight, you just have to have fun. Okay ?! "  
They pushed all their cheer and Finn let them go backstage. I approached him and slid my hand along the neck of his jacket.  
" I'm very proud of you ... you know that, right ? "  
Finn kissed me on the forehead.  
" If we win tonight, you promise me that you will study the proposals that were made to you for Broadway ? "  
How could he be aware ...?  
" Kurt told me you had not reminded them ..."  
Kurt ...!  
" I know but ... I promise you that if you win, we'll talk seriously ..."  
I could see in Finn's eyes it wasn't enough.  
" Finn, I would like just that tonight as you think New Directions. Do not worry about me. "  
Finn hugged me.  
" That's impossible ..."  
I would have liked to reason Finn, but I was so much in his arms, that I did nothing at all. It had been a week, Finn did not I hugged her. Although we spent a lot of time together, there were always people around us, and no way to find a moment of intimacy. Finn had missed me, so if he does not put an end to this embrace, it was not me who was going to. But, it was Kurt who did. The show was about to begin, and we had to go in the auditorium.

We attended a superb show. There were four choirs in competition: The Unitards, Aural Intensity, The Singers and New Directions. The Unitards and Aural Intensity were always such a good level. The boys of The Singers strangely resembled a compilation of all the boy bands combined. They are the ones who had the least good level. New Directions passed last and the medley of Phil Collins had all the acclaim of the public. Their performance was perfect. I had not seen Finn who had remained behind the scenes with his students, but despite their good performance, Finn appeared tense at the presentation of prizes on stage. After a wait that seemed endless, Brad Fulluck, the deputy mayor said the New Directions winners of the competition. It was an explosion of joy on stage. I remember exactly the moment where when you hear your name, your heart explodes in your chest. It's like a liberation, sudden fainting from fear and stress that haunted you. This is the reward and recognition of all those hours of work. We were all so proud of Finn and the Glee club. Especially today, be part of the Glee club was something complicated. We had to do that in addition to general education subjects, sport became mandatory, optional subjects ... Often classes were held during the lunch break, between classes, or in the evening at the end of a busy day. You had to be more motivated than you had to be determined. And if Finn had kept all this in place it was because the students always took as much pleasure in coming to attend his classes. This victory was the reward for his determination to keep the glee club alive. Burt, who had always argued against the main Finn Sylvester, had wanted to celebrate by inviting everyone to Breadstix.

We had literally invaded Breadstix arriving, because in addition to us, there was almost the entirety of New Directions. Kurt was completely euphoric and had taken the scene by storm upon his arrival. He had chained a lot of duets with members of Directions News while also linking the cocktails. Santana, Carole and I stood at the foot of the dais, front row seat to watch this hilarious show.  
Everyone was celebrating the victory, and had only one word to mouth, National. Finn's students were aware of what lay ahead and the work that was going to ask. This evening it was also for them can be a new starting point, and the way to gain courage.  
It was about three in the morning when I was starting to feel tired. We had danced well into the night and my feet made me horribly. Carole, Burt and Santana were already gone for a while. Finn and Sam were talking at a table when Kurt and I went to join them. Kurt was still elated.  
" Mackenzie is proposing to end the night at Doofee ! Anyone ? "  
I sat on the lap of Finn and a look, it was decided to decline the invitation of Kurt. I never liked the Doofee. It was a nightclub on the outskirts of the city where the music was loud, the alcohol flowed freely and where closing time was close to that of the lunch. Sam, he finished his beer in one gulp and jumped.  
" I'm right ! "  
" Go come with us ! Rachel, how long you did not had fun like that ? "  
Kurt was in vain insist, it meant nothing to me.  
" Kurt ...! "  
He stood before me, hands on hips, waiting for me to change my mind. I did not want to waste my time or my energy into explanations ... So I did not know his presence, turning to Finn.  
" You bring me ? "  
" If you want... "  
We got up and left the Breadstix together with everyone. Sam insisted one last time for us to follow them.  
" No regrets ?! "  
No.  
" If you change your mind, you know where to find us ! "  
Almost all of the parking lot was empty when we arrived at the car Finn. He opened the door for me and let me settle down before the turn of the car and take up too. He had barely sat down when I stepped over the gearshift and began to straddle his lap, literally jumping on his lips. Finn was so surprised that he knocked her car keys.  
" Rachel, what are you doing ...? " He managed to say between my lips.  
" I kiss you, it isn't seen ? " I said breathlessly.  
" Yes but.. "  
I kissed passionately again and started to unbutton his shirt.  
" Rachel, you ..."  
Finn put his hands on my hips, pushed me, holding me away from him.  
" Finn, I want you. " I confessed to him half-words.  
" Rachel ...! "  
He wasn't going to make me the shot again ...?  
" What's going on ? You don't want me ? You love me not ? "  
Finn looked troubled me.  
" I love you so much. I love you enough to die, Rachel. But ... "  
" But what ? You can't behave like that with me, Finn. You can't make me feel the most special girl in the world for a weekend and show you so distant with me then. "  
Finn lowered his head, avoiding my gaze.  
" I don't want to hurt you. "  
I took Finn's face in my hands to force him to look at me.  
" Why would you do me harm ? You make me so happy ... I love you Finn. And ... and I need you. "  
Gently, I approached my face to his and put my forehead against hers.  
" Finn, I really need you. I don't care what others think and Santana. They don't know how much I love you because ... there's only me who love you like that. Let me love you and love me as only you can. "  
Finn's gaze through me. He understood, he knew what I knew. My face stroked his and my lips found hers in a tender kiss. Fine didn't resist, and I felt he was trying to falter. His hands on my hips no longer held me at bay, but stuck me against him. His lips slowly took precedence over my kisses. I managed to unbutton his shirt completely without it interrupting me. But when my hands rested on his belt, Finn had recoiled.  
" Rachel, you're in car ..."  
" And so… ? "  
Thousands of stars came to fill his eyes.  
" I love you… "  
Finn kissed me passionately as I continued to open his pants. My body claim it, my skin was missing from her caresses. Finn slid his hands under my skirt and brushed my panties while I released the content of his underwear. My body was kindled when Finn sank in me. It was a bit awkward, messy, but we didn't care. It was just he and I, when we wanted. And God knows I wanted. And I had no doubt that Finn wanted me too. Nobody could stop us from loving us and no matter how, it only looked at us. Soon, the pleasure overwhelmed us and our bodies caught fire in unison. Finn put his hands on my arms and untied my hands from his neck. He laced our fingers and brought them to his lips. Our breaths calmed down gently while Finn traced kisses down my arms until her lips met the crook of my neck.  
" There's only me who love you like that ..." he whispered.  
It took a few minutes, right into the arms of each other before Finn brings me home. He spent the night with me that I did not need to ask him. I fell asleep quickly in these arms, lulled by her breathing and the beating of his heart.


	14. Chapter 13

I could not tell if they had spent the evening or having slept in Finn's arms, or probably both !, but when I woke up, I felt incredibly happy. It was a little past noon and a beautiful afternoon we waited. Finn wasn't by my side and as indicated by noises in the bathroom, I joined him in the shower. While Finn did wasn't convinced I had the most gun guy on the planet ! I don't sulked my pleasure to be here against her naked body, tenderly entwined, under the hot water jet shower. It was one of those simple moments that made me so much love. The way Finn looked at me, the way he pressed my body against his, the way he was breathing my hair, all that was worth more than all the words. We stayed umpteen times in the shower before getting ready to join Blaine and Santana at the mall. Blaine had promised Finn to help prepare the National and they wanted to look for new titles to the music store. Santana and I, we did not really need a reason to go shopping. I had finally finished drying my hair with dismay as Finn who was impatient - and yes, a girl needs time to prepare ! - when I found him installed on the bed in the process of tapping away on my computer.  
" What are you doing ? "  
He didn't even look up to meet me.  
" I seek information on Oliver Smith ... the producer of Broadway. "  
Who ?  
" Whoever has tried to call you and you have not called back. " He continued, looking at me this time.  
" Okay ..." What a fool to choose the birthday of her boyfriend as a password !  
" Rachel, you promised me we would talk ! "  
Why did he have to spoil this day which seemed to have begun so well ? Why today ?  
" By talking, Finn ! Not book my plane ticket ! "  
" Why get mad ...? I'm just looking for information ... "  
It was true, I had to stay calm ... It isn't the time to start an argument. After all, if we spoke once, he ficherait peace after me ! So let's go…  
" And what did you find ? "  
Finn seemed happy to tell me what he had found.  
" It challenges scene On The Town with Max Goberman. Do you know ? " Obviously I knew ! " This guy did West Side Story also ...! " That too, I knew. Oh, Finn ...! " It is next spring, the castings are underway. "  
Well, then do not bother to hurry to buy tickets ...  
" I'm not sure I want to go back on stage ..."  
Finn almost made an attack on hearing me.  
" What ? "  
" Wait, I'm not saying I want to sing. I'm just saying Broadway, headlining ... I have more want too ... "  
Finn closed the computer and slid to the foot of the bed to sit in front of me.  
" Okay ... And do you wanna what ? "  
" I don't know ... Something less engrossing. " I placed myself between her legs and slid my hands around his neck. " You see, when I was Funny Girl, I ate Fanny, I slept Fanny, Fanny I breathed, and it made me want to chuck everything. I love being on stage, but ... but there is one thing I like thousand times. And it's you. "  
I was going to kiss him, but Finn pulled back and stared at me, frowning.  
" What are you thinking about… ? "  
" I say shows they ascend in thousands outside New York. Maybe I… "  
He jumped up, away from him and holding me by the shoulders.  
" You're going back to New York ! No way you go up on scenes from second zone. "  
I don't support the reaction Finn.  
" Oh, it's not you who decide! "  
" I don't decided, I ..."  
" Yes it is ! "  
I did not know what I wanted, but one thing was sure, I do not want anyone to decide for me !  
" Rachel, what was your dream New York ..."  
He was right, it was ...  
" I have other dreams now ...! "  
Here, the discussion had come where I absolutely didn't want it to happen. A deadlocked ! Finn wanted me away from him to be happy while I wanted him to be. We never happen to be on the same wavelength ... and I'd just take me in the face. I was either with or ... Nah, I would never do with ! The discussion then stopped there ! I took my bag and was about to leave the room when Finn called me.  
" Where are you going ? "  
" I'll take the air ..."  
" Rachel ..."  
" N0, Finn ! The discussion ends. I kept my promise, we talked about it. And you got can't be heard what you wanted, but ... that's all I have to say I currently. "  
I left the room but after a few meters and seeing that Finn didn't follow me into the hallway, I retraced my steps and rediscovered planted in the middle of my room.  
" You can sit there, angry, or else come with me and have a great afternoon ... It's up to you ! "  
I took the way out hoping to follow me. Only by coming down the stairs I heard him down in turn. Finn grabbed his jacket on the railing and opened the front door. I could see in his eyes that my attitude annoyed him at the point. His forced smile said it all: I would resume the discussion or not. Well not yet !

It's been just over two hours Santana dragged me from store to store. Though I loved the shopping, the discussion of any on time with Finn occupied all my thoughts. I couldn't take my head to the reaction Finn when I told him to select other scenes Broadway. It's true that I had long bathed with it in high school and it could be a little weird that I change my mind but if I did that it was for him. Why couldn't he understand this ?  
" Oh, are you listening ? "  
" Huh ?! "  
It must be said that the screed Santana on the need for high heels with a mini shorts do not fascinated me.  
" Santana if you like them, buy them, we talk more ...! "  
Santana dropped the shoes she had in hand and looked surprised me.  
" What happened to you ?! "  
It was useless as I speak with her ...  
" Nothing ..."  
" Rachel, you're at the mall, we have credit cards, heaps of clothes around us, and you you pull the mug ! So do not tell me, there's nothing ...! "  
She replaced the shoes on display and forced me to follow her outside the store. We sat on a bench and Santana looked at me as if she could break me naked. I really hesitated to talk about what was bothering me with it, given all she had told Finn last week. More ...  
" All right ... I figured Finn took the lead with just now ..."  
" Oh, that's it ! Breack up, it fast ! "  
It really could be exasperating when she put it ... I still prefer it get drunk with his shoes ! I was going to get up but Santana held me by the arm.  
" Ok, ok, ok ... What is it ? I mean, what did he do ? "  
She seemed to listen, so ...  
" He has done nothing, it's just that ... I told him I wanted to find other scenes as Broadway singing and there he ..."  
" Wait two seconds ! How it other than Broadway ? You don't go to New York ? "  
I was beginning to get fed up that everyone rehashing my head with New York.  
" But I never said I wanted to go back ! That's all you that you have made up his mind to send me back there ! "  
She sighed, and told that they had done all this for nothing ...  
" I understand there anymore ...! Rachel, why want to sing other than Broadway ? "  
It was simple yet ...!  
" Because I want to be away from him ..."  
" Oh, Rachel ..."  
But not so simple for everyone.  
" Yeah I know what you think ! I deserve better than him, he will never be at the height of New York ... Well you know what ? It's still the one I want ! "  
Santana put her hands on mine, as some comfort.  
" Okay you love Finn, the whole world knows, Rachel. "  
" You don't understand ... I love him much than I love singing. Before he enters my life, there was the song that counted. And with Finn, it became even better because he shared it all with me. But I lost them, both ... First Finn, as if it was inevitable for me to go to New York. And then all I had tried to build this fainted, nothing, over careers. Today I found Finn, and I realize that I have never been happier. You see, career or not, I don't care ... it is secondary. "  
Santana didn't add any words. Either I had convinced either she wondered what evil had taken possession of me. It suited me, I was tired of constantly justify myself. Things were clear, at least for me. And if it was not for others, and so be it !


	15. Chapter 14

It's been three days since I had been heated debate about Broadway with Finn. And three days as I was doing low profile that doesn't call the subject up. Fortunately for me, the victory in Regional and National preparedness of New Directions lot occupied his mind. The list of competitors was quickly dropped and they would have to face twenty choirs all winners of their regional competition. Finn feared above all the winners of last year, the Troast Explosion from Indiana and two other choirs reported as formidable on blogs: the Street of Montana's Child and Perfect Singers Oklahoma. It was going to be a real war of nerves, and it was necessary to take ten weeks. Ten weeks of hard work and hope not doing this for nothing. Finn and Blaine had found a suitable song list for New Directions. Finn insisted quickly choose their titles to get to work quickly. Yesterday, the applicants in the national competition had been the theme of the show: From yesterday to today ... What a program!

Finn had finished the course early, so we had started to peel all the songs to see which ones best would fit the theme. They had scattered leaves on the floor of her room and made a first selection. After an hour, we still remained twenty. Finn sat in the middle of all these leaves and I could see how it was concentrated. I had never seen the backstage. True, for me it was the Glee Club sing on stage, winning competitions and enjoy the game. I'd never asked how long Mr Shue had worked upstream. Except for original creations, it was always he who chooses our songs. And I did not think it required much work. I was really proud of Finn and I liked that Mr. Shue sees that.  
Finn handed me a sheet.  
" What do you think ? "  
" The Beatles ?! " On the sheet, there was a whole list of Beatles songs.  
" We never sang on the Beatles, at least not on stage ! "  
I seated myself between her legs and leaned me against his chest.  
" You want to do a medley of Beatles ? "  
Finn rested his chin on my shoulder.  
" That if I stick to the theme begins with one of their songs to finish on something more current. "  
" Excellent idea… ! You'll choose which one ? "  
" I don't know ..." he breathed into my neck as he hugged me tenderly. " I'll need your help, babe. Will you help me ? "  
How could I say no ?  
" We'll do this together ..."  
" We can do lots of things together ...! "  
Finn snatched the sheet of hands and made me slip into his arms to embrace me. My phone rang but I was too busy to respond. We have not had a minute of silence, because after mine, it was the Finn who had rang. Finn sighed and grabbed his phone in his pocket while I was attacking her neck with my lips.  
" It's Kurt ..."  
Oh no, not him !  
" Don't answer ! "  
No need to repeat it twice. Finn swung his laptop on his bed before capturing my lips with his. Ah, if only we were alone at home ...! I would have snatched his things and leave Finn take me there on the floor of his room ... cursed hormones! Fortunately we had a bit of self control because Carole arrived in the room, we had stupidly left wide open ...  
" Well, children, I wanna although you are busy, but Kurt answer before riots throughout the city ..."  
She handed the phone to Finn who took it and made it clear to Kurt's thinking.  
" I know what happens before you glue the FBI we ass ? "  
Carole left us and took care of closing the door behind her, smiling at me. I watched Finn who was listening carefully to what Kurt told him. When he hung up, I saw in his eyes that things would go wrong.

I found myself there with Finn before the Breadstix, sitting in his car, scanning the front door, almost regretting having agreed to follow after Kurt's phone call. Finn had explained that calm Kurt had said, weighing every word not to frighten me. These words were gentle, quiet, letting me absorb every sentence. Finn had forced me to anything, I was free of my choice, and ... I decided to follow him. But before me stood that I had avoided for weeks, my future. I could not take my eyes off the door. I knew that once crossed, I could not turn back. Finn waited beside me without saying a word. He turned towards me, it was me he stared, watching my every reaction, or moment of panic.  
" It not tell you who it was ? "  
" Nope. "  
Though I know as much as Finn, I needed to hear it again, again.  
" What did you say that about ? "  
" He was contacted by people from New York who have traveled so far to see you ... You're always ok, Rachel ? "  
It was easy to accept any earlier when there wasn't yet ... but now I had this knot in my stomach that was starting to take my breath away.  
" Yes, yes ... it's just ... Finn, I will not do it ! "  
Now I was panicking. Finn grabbed my hand and forced me to watch it.  
" Hey ! You got nothing to do ...! Just listen. You come, you sit and you listen. That's all. Will you do that for me ? "  
Of course…! I have walked on their hands, or makes any other stupid thing for him. So yes, I could sit and listen to people talk.  
" Everything will be alright… "  
Finn's words reassured me immediately. He had this quiet strength that made me want to believe it. Finn came up to me and put his forehead against mine.  
" But why Rachel, we need you to come home. "  
I nodded, aware that my fears would pass that once I crossed that door. Finn got out of the car and came to open the door for me. My heart was racing when I took out of the car. I found comfort in grasping the hand offered me Finn.  
" You don't leave me ...? "  
He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.  
" I remain beside you. "  
It was everything I wanted, Finn beside me, ready to face I didn't know what.  
" Ok, come on ... let's go ! "  
We had barely put one foot in the restaurant, I saw them right away. Maybe because there was hardly anyone else, or maybe because I already knew. Kurt was of course with them ... Finn was holding my hand and the lights, he held her tighter, as if to prevent me from turning around. But it was too late, they've seen us.  
I wasn't surprised to see it rise first. It was probably her I had less fear, and she had to know. The others did the same. Fortunately Finn took the first step towards them because otherwise we could have spend hours standing there. They arrived at table height and she came towards me to hug me. I let him do it, savoring this maternal embrace.  
" I'm glad to see you darling ..."  
I couldn't lie to him ...  
" Me too. "  
If my mother had made the trip from New York with them thus far was that it was really worth it. I do not know if it was she who had brought them, or if they had convinced to follow but in any case, they were there before me: Jesse St James and Carmen Tibideau.  
Shelby sat down first with Kurt. I was faced with Carmen and Jesse and I didn't know at all what to do, what to say ... I couldn't even moving, and I wondered how could I breathe again ...?  
Carmen came towards me.  
" Rachel, I would say that I have not done more than500 milles to speak to the walls of this restaurant. Location rather incongruous to tell you all I have to say ... it okay to sit down and listen to me, please. "  
Well, she had not changed ... still much tact. After all, I was there, and as Finn had told me, I just had to sit and listen. So I sat at their table. Finn slid beside me on the seat.  
" I must admit that this isn't where I thought seeing you ... But after your visit to LA, nothing surprises me ! "  
Finn slipped his hand on my back, as if he had felt all the tension that had suddenly come over me. Kurt's also the feel, and he prevented Carmen to add a new unpleasant remark against me.  
" Let's just cut to the chase ..."  
" I can… ? " asked Jesse to Carmen who gave him a nod.  
I didn't even know they knew those two !  
" Rachel, a few days ago, I was contacted for my opinion on a video circulating behind the scenes of Broadway. You know me, it isn't my style to give my opinions to help someone else ... but... I must confess that it is by far one of your best performances. I showed the video to Carmen and told him of my plan: get you back on stage, Rachel. "  
Well now that Jesse put it too ! My jaw clenched and I would have liked to tell him what I thought of his idea, but ... I had a deal with Finn, and I just had to listen.  
" Since last year, Mr. St. James leads the design and realization of shows of the school. Every year, each semester, the school will test these students. You know, since you participated in the Show Case admirably winter your first year. "  
Carmen finally a compliment.  
" It's a pity that we have not had the opportunity to see you shine on our stage. But we must admit that your performance in Funny Girl was remarkable. Rachel, Broadway isn't as magical as it looks. It takes years of preparation to hold on, and ... unfortunately, talent is not enough. But you have this talent. Return to NYADA, finish your schooling, Rachel. And I promise you that Broadway will not let you go ... more."  
I was left speechless. Carmen had come all this way to let me return to the NYADA ! After everything she had told me when I decided to leave ...! It was weird because deep down I knew she was right. I put too early rush on the boards of Broadway, but I never have left my chance to sing Fanny. Should I start from scratch ? Did I have the strength to start all over again ?

I thanked Carmen of its proposal and its confidence in me, but I need time to make a decision. I was in the train toilet pass me some water on his face when Shelby came and stood beside me.  
" You're okay ? "  
" Yeah ..."  
Shelby pulled away a lock of hair from my face and smiled.  
" You ask me not what I doing here ? "  
" Actually, I don't care a little ... I'm just glad you're here ! But since you answerd... "  
" Jesse called me after watching the video. He told me of his plan and ... I don't want to miss an opportunity to see my daughter ! "  
It was so good to see her ... I often thought of her, and although she wasn't entirely part of my life, she was part of me.  
" You want my opinion ? "  
" I think I need the advice of my mother ..."  
" I'm proud of you, whatever you decide. "  
" So you think I should do ? "  
" I think you already know what you want to do ..."  
The only problem was that if I followed what I wanted to do, I lost everything.


	16. Chapter 15

We just left the restaurant after all. I wish to leave earlier but Finn had talked a long time with Jesse. Who knew those two could end up in a room without slug it !  
In the car, I thought back to all that was told Carmel, and its proposal to reinstate the NYADA. It had been difficult to integrate the school and it had put my nerves to severe tests for several weeks before I did, finally, the final answer. Studying at NYADA wasn't always easy. This school was the best and Rachel Berry, there were plenty hallways. We all had faced several difficulties. The first was the need to be good at everything. Not only singing, and theater, no. You had to know how to dance, write, play ... without counting the teaching materials in the history of arts and entertainment. The second, and perhaps the worst was to successfully survive the teachers. All were big names performing and teaching today fiercely. I had made the cost from Cassandra July, my dance teacher. From day one, she had taken a dislike to me. I had to endure humiliation and sarcasm for months. But I stood firm at the expense of my pride.  
I watched the lights of the city unfold before my eyes nightfall. The NYADA, Funny Girl, all these unfinished dreams, had given me a bitter taste. And I don't know if today I had the strength to start all over again.  
" How are you… ? "  
Finn took me out of my thoughts.  
" I don't know… "  
Everything became confused in my head ... everything was simple became complicated. It had been weeks since all that had left my mind, and in a few hours everything was again as before. And that was exactly what I wanted to do more.  
Finn slowed and parked the car on the low side of the road.  
" Do you want to talk about this ? "  
" This ? "  
He had heard the same things as me at the restaurant, I didn't see why he wanted to hear about it here.  
" From your return to New York ..."  
His eyes fixed on the horizon, straight ahead. I feel like a robot beside me.  
" Finn ..."  
" Rachel, go back about it ...! " He added dryly eyes closed.  
He clenched the wheel of all these forces as if it held all emotions. And then the words came out of my mouth that I did not think about it.  
" Not without you. "  
" What ?! "  
Finn unfastened his belt and turned to me. I did the same ...  
" Finn, I not go to New York without you ... I'm serious. Me not redo the last shot, there's no statement that takes. "  
" Rachel, what they suggest you do not happen twice ! "  
I felt like coming back three years ago and nothing had changed.  
" And so ?! No matter how many proposals, and that they come, if you don't come with me, I don't go ! "  
" But it will not change ..."  
How could he say that ? What he knew ? I knew ...  
" I don't want to live this without you. If you're not with me, with me to share it, so it's not worth me to do ... "  
" It's your dream, Rachel. Your life is there. Everything goes back to the way forward ! "  
" Why everyone wants it to again become as before ? " That was it then ? He also wanted it again become as before ? Tears ran down my cheeks, painful mixture of anger and incomprehension. " I don't. What I want is you. My life is you, I love you so much. "  
Finn drove a few tears on my cheek with his fingers.  
" I love you too… "  
He stepped forward and kissed me. But this discussion could not stop there ...!  
"No no no, you see it again ! "  
I rejected Finn, refusing to relive it all again. Had to get out of this car.  
Fresh air from outside enters my body while slamming the door reasoned in the air. The sun was setting and let the sky be tinged with purple colors. This romantic contrast to the tragedy that I lived, made me even angrier. Again, while I had found happiness, fate was trying to fuck up everything. The worst part about it was that there was Finn who broke everything. He had decided that I should go to New York, and he would not understand that I don't want to go without him. I was fed up that he scarified for me and even less if I didn't ask him ! I had the headlights of the car right in the eyes, but I refused to budge. I fixed the car, completely dazzled, but I was not going to surrender. Was it a childish caprice spoiled, or Diva ? No persuasion was just that my life could finally be the one I always wanted.  
After several minutes, Finn out of the car. I could see only a black silhouette of him advancing towards me. A few steps from each other, I finally see his face. His gaze pierced me, and before I could say anything, Finn slammed me against him and kissed me. His hands in my back and in the hollow of my neck, holding me tightly. His lips crushed mine on the edge of hurt me. I tried to free myself from his grip but it was impossible, so he squeezed me hard. This kiss frightened me at the same time, he reassured me. Was this the end or the beginning of something ? I gripped his jacket, desperately, and took part in that kiss. I let him slide his tongue against mine, and what was fiery and violent at the start, became soft and gentle softly. I didn't want it to end, I didn't know what was going to happen afterwards, but it was necessary that we regain our breath.  
" Rachel, you're my oxygen ... I don't live without you. I don't know what the future is made, but I'm sure of one thing ... I don't want to spend it without you. " He whispered.  
His words, the sound of his voice, his warm breath against my lips set fire to my heart. My lips regained hers as if to make sure that we were well in reality.  
" It means that you come with me ..." I asked him gently while taking shape on his face grinning.  
" Only if you answer my question ... Rachel, my love, will you marry me ? "  
Oh yes !  
"Oh yes, yes, yes ... "  
And believe the kiss that followed, Finn was rather pleased with my answer. Of course I said yes ! And it didn't take me three days to respond this time ! I was safe, much safer than the first time, he had to admit. At 18, with no future before me, I thought marriage would at least be a good start to my adult life. But I was wrong. You have to be an adult to get married. And all I had gone through in recent years had made me an adult. I had not imagined it would be in the trials and pain that I would become one I had today. Finn, although it has not always been with me, helped me pass these tests, guiding me in the shadows. He had let me be myself, looking at me sometimes make mistakes, never judge me. The life that awaited me would probably still strewn with pitfalls, but I did not want them alone. It is always stronger if we advance together ? I had fifteen thousand once heard, and this time, I wanted to live it.  
In one minute, everything had changed. Everything became possible, and nothing frightened me. Yes, I went back to New York. Yes, I went back into the NYADA. And yes, I was going to be directed by Cassandra July or Jesse St James. But I was not afraid to fail. Because whatever happens, Finn would be by my side. He would encourage me, support me and help me to make the decisions that will be available to me. I finally had what I had dreamed.

We had one last thing to do before everything is perfect. For that, and despite the astonishment of Finn, Kurt we needed. It landed with a bang at Finn and cut short family home evening watching TV.  
" Kurt ! "  
Burt had nearly had a second attack when he saw us arrive in the lounge.  
" Kurt ! It seems you got something that belongs to us ? "  
Kurt looked oddly Finn until he understands at me.  
" What ? I ... Oh my God ! Rachel are you sure ? "  
" Yes, I'm sure. You can make us ...! "  
I entrusted my engagement ring to Kurt ... After our separation, I could not wear it, but I did put it in a drawer, and I didn't get to Finn ... It was my decision I didn't want to rub salt into the wound by making him this insult (or maybe I want him to think that I still had it !). So I had told Kurt. I knew he would care, hoping that one day I would have to ask him.  
Kurt went all happy with the floor of what was happening.  
" What's going on ? " Burt asked by following us down the stairs.  
Burt didn't understand what was going on.  
" We will know soon ...! "  
But I believe that Carole, she had understood.  
Kurt went down to keeping one hand behind his back.  
" Are you really sure ? "  
What language should it be told, yes ! I really thought that Finn would kill him on the spot.  
" You're boring, gives this ..."  
He almost snatched the box of hands. When he left the ring, then clearly, I knew why I liked so much this ring, and why I have not wanted to wear another. " _I feel it's enough for me just as you let me love you again, so that everything finishes well ..._ " The Finn's words had burned my heart forever when he made me his request. And this ring ... it was him and me.  
Finn marked a moment, staring at the ring between her fingers. I knew he was thinking the exact same thing as me.  
" Never, never she don't leave your hand ..."  
" Never again… "  
Burt and Carole looked, moved, Finn pass me the ring finger. Kurt, he was in tears, and I was not going to mock me because I was almost on the brink too. But Finn kissed me before the first tears run down my cheeks. And unlike the first time, everyone was looking forward to the new!


	17. Chapter 16

It's been a month since Finn had made me his request. A month that Finn and I were the happiest engaged in the world. Projects were made. Some would become tangible, as our facility in New York, and others remained unanswered, as Finn going to do there. But neither he nor I had concern. As long as we were both, everything seemed possible. Our families supported us and it came complete this perfect picture.

Today was the big day. The day we would get married. It had been prepared in record time, while managing my readmission to NYADA and rehearsals of Glee club for the National. We had chosen to do the ceremony in the garden Finn's parents and not favor any of our two religions. The ceremony would be celebrated by the pastor who had married Burt and Carole. My fathers were busy receiving and had everything was done under the supervision of Kurt.  
It was not an easy decision to leave our marriage to Kurt's orders, but we also had to deal Directorate News and our future left for New York.  
Help us Kurt had indeed helped.  
Although ... well, it was Kurt, then there were some taken spouts. It started around my wedding dress. I wanted to take one I reach for our marriage failed for mayor, but Kurt didn't hear it that way. But there was no way I wear another! I loved this dress and I knew what effect she had made to Finn when he laid eyes on me ... then no, I would not have the other dress! Kurt had managed to convince me that it brings him some little arrangements. Discreetly, I was commissioned to oversee all that Carole and she assured me that Kurt's talents had done wonders. I was eager to discover ...!  
He also took it restrains a little Kurt around the number of guest. The wedding of the century, it was not ours ... no need to invite the whole city! It had reduced the list to family and close friends. Our parents and close family, former students of the Glee Club, Will and Emma, the Bieste coatch, and New Directions, all had responded.  
In a few hours I was going to marry Finn, and I was over the moon ... or more accurately in my bed! But I was the happiest of women.  
" Rachel, get up ! This is the big day, it ... Finn ! What are you doing here ? "  
Santana had just entered my room, and she was screaming at me. Finally, yelling at us to Finn and me. We had spent the evening separately to bury our lives as singles, but Finn had joined me in the middle of the night climbing the trellis garden. And that was not the day's program!  
" Mmm ..."  
Finn rolled over me, shook my little body against his and curled her head on my chest. I didn't open my eyes and believe Santana left the impression that she would get us out of bed ...  
"You should not be with you? Puck at least know where you are ?! "  
Santana not see it there bothered !  
" I don't care… "  
Finn pulled the blanket over us, but Santana didn't see things in that eye there !  
" I know how did you get here, but out of there now ! "  
She pulled on the cover and forced us out of our little cocoon sleeve.  
" Hey ! "  
" What you do, the little lunch will ... Finn ! Oh but that's not possible ! "  
And as Santana was not enough, had to Kurt tip !  
" I don't get out of bed ..." complained Santana.  
Kurt took his troops commander areas.  
" Frankly Finn, we have a schedule to meet ! "  
" Rachel, you could at least help us ? "  
While there, Santana could fend for herself. We had over six hours ahead of us before the ceremony, there was no hurry ...  
Kurt jumped on the bed and pulled Finn by the arm but there came not alone, Santana helped. Sure, Finn didn't got out of bed and stood them a real match of strength. Except that "between" them also happened to me ! Santana and Kurt forgot to bring out that in Finn's bed, it was necessary to pass it on me and I felt that things would end badly.  
" Hey ! Hey ! ... Stop ! "  
Santana and Kurt Finn let go.  
" Well ... it's good ! Let us two minutes, okay ? "  
Notice I used a tone that didn't leave them much choice. They turned on her heel and left the room leaving us alone. Finn took his place against me and hugged me tenderly.  
This day couldn't have started better than in Finn's arms. Our adjourned the two minutes were ended when Kurt and Santana began screaming in the hallway.  
" FINN ! "  
Resigned, Finn sat up and dropped me a kiss on the forehead. I opened my turn eyes, aware that we do not have our say this morning.  
" We should never have entrusted all that to Kurt ...! " Finn sighed before kissing me. " I have a plan ... I take you, we ran away and got married in secret ... What do you think Princess ?! "  
" Do not tempt me… ! "  
I returned his kiss.  
" I really want this marriage to be perfect. You deserve ... " Finn pulled away my forehead a lock of hair.  
" I know if you noticed but my idea of the perfect wedding keeps changing in recent times. One day I want a harpist, the next day I want a string quartet. One day I want doves, the day after a balloon let go. There is only one thing that does not change, and it's you. I don't need that from you for everything to be perfect ... "  
Finn fell upon me a passionate kiss and took advantage of my lips until Santana returns to the load.  
" If in thirty seconds you're not out of this room, the bottle of water I hold in your hands will turn this beautiful little bed in the pool ! "  
Finn stopped short.  
" Ok ... I let go ...! "  
He jumped out of bed, grabbed his things and left the room shouting a final " I love you ! " Under very satisfied look of Santana walked to the bed and put the carafe on my nightstand.  
" Your turn beauty ! "  
I stood up, resigned to my turn, preferring to be guided by the use of Kurt's time to fight all day.  
The previous evening had ended very late and all the girls had slept at home. When I got off a good breakfast, or rather brunch was ready, and we took advantage of that moment before attacking the preparations for the day.  
Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, and of course Kurt (!) all matter around me. The hours marched one after the other, and the organization was managed by Kurt Minute meadows. We were all treated to a formal beauty and hairdressing session. Shelby had joined me when I passed into the hands of the hairdresser. It was isolated in my room, and had spent this time together. A mother-daughter moment ... We had talked about Finn, Beth, New York, Broadway and all that we would be required to share when we would both in the same city.  
She rearranged a few curls of my hair with hairspray when Kurt appeared with my dress. He hung in my closet and walked towards me.  
" The girls just left to join the boys ... You're ready ? "  
I had never been so ready ! Kurt quietly opened the house, and I could finally see the changes he had brought my dress ... Kurt had really done wonders. She was perfect, and even more now. He had completely reworked up. The neckline was a nice neckline, shoulders were a little more open and everything was covered in a satin beautiful embroidery lace. Its small side retro 60s who had typed my eye was more a romantic touch that made it even more perfect for this day.  
" Kurt, she's beautiful ! "  
I had to retain my tears if I was going to ruin my makeup before the hour. Kurt didn't linger on my emotion of fear also to get to burst into tears.  
I proposed in Shelby and Kurt to help me put it on. I slid in and Shelby pulled the zipper on my back. I stood before the mirror and looked at my reflection, conscious of living a real fairy tale. My fathers burst into tears discovering me in the lounge. I hadn't imagined that this day would be as emotionally loaded. Now I had only one desire, to find Finn.

The perfect dress, the perfect day, and then the perfect man (!) ... That's it we were there ! Our families and friends were there, all before me. The boys and bridesmaids ahead of me to place alongside Finn. What I had thought that would never happen, was happening ...  
Going up the aisle to the altar, surrounded by my father, I felt incredibly light. Not that I was taking this commitment lightly, no, but never in my life had I been so sure of what I was about to do. Everyone's eyes were riveted on me, but I had eyes only for him. Finn was right before me, incredibly sexy in her dark gray suit. My eyes were on him and his smile lit up my heart.  
My hand found hers when I came to its height.  
" My God, you're beautiful ..."  
I was on the verge of paying my first tear ! My father left me with Finn and took off Shelby.  
The pastor came towards us.  
" Rachel and Finn have met you, friends and family around them to accompany them on this beautiful day. They have long imagined the moment, but let life guide them and they are here before you today to join in holy matrimony. Some would say they are a little young, others they rush, but no one will doubt the love they are doing. "  
Frankly, I believe that Finn and I just lost track of what the pastor said. We looked all smiles, almost forgetting that forty people around us. I had the impression of being in a dream, but a perfect dream, one where you never wake up and when we remember everything. Finn shook my hands in hers and I felt that he too had just forgot that we were not alone. The pastor made us come down from our little cloud at the time of the exchange of vows.  
" Finn ...? "  
" Rachel, I can't believe that there is finally here ! Since the day you came into my life, you made me a better man. I like your determination, your passion, your way of thinking ... no rush even when you should not. Because you do not want you just observe the world, you would love to make it a paradise, and because you exist is is. " A tear rolled down my cheek that I can not control anything. " Today, I promise to look after you, take care of yourself through the trials of life. Rachel, I promise to love you for the rest of my life and beyond. "  
Finn ran his thumb down my cheek and drove one second tear.  
" Rachel ...? "  
" Finn, you're the love of my life. I fell in love with you the very second you laid eyes on me. Without you, I am lost. No one will ever love you more than me, and no one will ever love me more than you. " Finn arched his eyebrows probably remembering our scorching hug in the car. " Your love is my love and that's all I need. I see my life in your eyes, and all our future in your heart. Today, I promise to look after you, take care of yourself through the trials of life. Finn, I promise to love you for the rest of my life and beyond. "  
The pastor turned to Kurt.  
" The ring ? "  
Kurt while the box where we find all our alliances.  
" Finn, repeat after me. With this alliance, I conceals my life to yours ... "  
Finn slipped the ring on my finger.  
" With this alliance, I conceals my life to yours ..."  
" My heart and soul belong to you forever. "  
" My heart and soul belong to you forever. "  
I again face bathed in tears.  
" Rachel, let's go ? Repeat after me. With this alliance, I conceals my life to yours ... "  
I passed the ring on the finger of Finn.  
" With this alliance, I conceals my life to yours ..."  
" My heart and soul belong to you forever. "  
My voice was shaking, taken by emotion.  
" My heart and soul belong to you forever. "  
Okay so here I couldn't say another word.  
" Finn, Rachel, by the powers vested in me by the state of Ohio, I declare you husband and wife. Finn! You may kiss the bride ... "  
No need to say it twice ! Finn hurried to take me in his arms and kissed me. I believe that never in any of our kisses there had been much certainty.  
He had finally done !

Kurt and our parents had arranged a splendid reception. The garden was lit dozen lanterns and everyone seemed to have fun. Finn's students were involved in setting fire to the dance floor while I took advantage of my husband's knees. It was good to say that everything was as we had hoped, and everyone was celebrating it with us. At the end of the song, Puck stepped behind the microphone.  
" They are good these little one ! Hard to believe that if Finn are your students ! "  
Oh Puck ! It was lucky that Finn was his best friend ...  
" Well, as you know, Finn tricked me this horrible role of being his witness, and therefore it is my duty the dirty work of a toast. "  
Finn tensed and glared in his direction.  
" I promised not to Finn dumpling not to upset the new Mrs. Hudson, so ... I will not talk about the time I went out with Rachel ... let alone strippers that have a saw last night ! "  
I turned to look for the Finn change color. He was pissed turned from red to pale white.  
" Rachel, I ... I ..."  
Can't say anything at all, it was too cute stammering explanations. I placed a kiss on his lips and made him smile, only Puck in preventing anything to continue his speech.  
" Instead, I will reveal a secret. Finn and I, you may know, we spent a few weeks together at university and one night, like every night we spent together elsewhere, Finn told me about Rachel. He told me that one day he would marry her. No matter how long it would take, he would marry her. No real man ? "  
Finn nodded.  
" Rachel, you know, Finn always keep those promises. The vows he delivered at any time, he will honor until his last breath. "  
Who knew that one day, Puck would have found the words to move me.  
" It's a good guy ... I know that. You know. Too bad that we should remind him often. But I count on you for that. Because I'm not sure there is another person on Earth who loves her as much as you. You do not even need to be in the same city for that ... Need to each other like that is rare is precious. "  
Puck looked like a little boy shy before so many good feelings.  
" Er ... that is pretty much all I have to say ... I'll let Finn finished because I think it has something to add ..."  
Everyone turned to Finn stood up and took me with him. Finn sat beside Puck, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Quinn, Brittany, Sam, Artie and Tina, leaving me in front of him with the guests.  
" I asked the guys to go with me on a little thing ..."  
Finn grabbed a microphone as the music began to sound.

[Something I need - Ben Haenow]

Finn  
I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two  
Stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind

And I had the week that came from hell  
And yes I know that you can tell  
But you're like the net under the ledge  
When I go flying off the edge  
You go flying off as well

And if you only here once  
I wanna live with...

All  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you (you, you, you)

(Finn came towards me and took me by the hand and lead me in the middle of everyone)

Finn

I know that we're not the same  
But I'm so damn glad that we made it  
To this time, this time, now

Finn  
You got something I need  
Yeah in this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you

(Finn took me in his arms and took off me off the ground, pinning a passionate kiss on my lips while the others continued to sing)

All  
You got something I need  
In this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live with you (you, you, you)  
You got something I need  
Yeah in this world full of people there's one loving me  
And if we only here once  
I wanna live

Finn  
If we only here once  
I wanna live with you

My heart was racing at high speed.  
" Oh Finn, I love you so much ..."  
" You're the one I need, Rachel. "  
The party continued all around us without we realized of anything. Earth could crumble under our feet shod me that nothing out of the embrace of Finn.  
" We'll go to New York and you will live all your dreams ! You'll get all the parts you want. You will be Fanny, Maria Evita or because you're a star. You're my star ... "  
Finn had kept all these role names, it was touching. I thought he only pretended to listen ...  
" My life is a dream for you to share with me. It was you who gave me the most beautiful part of my life, that of being your wife. "  
We stood there, entwined in the middle of the dance floor, staring into the eyes.  
The party ended early in the morning, the sun rising on a new chapter of my life.


	18. Chapter 17

Happiness ! Here in what I was swimming for weeks. Every second, all was happiness.  
The drawback when one is too happy is that time passes at breakneck speed. In no time we had returned to days of National. I was looking forward to it. I wanted so much that the New Directions show Finn how his work was valuable, and how much he inspired these children to give the best of themselves.  
I tried to maximum facilitate his life lately that he is only concerned with the Glee Club. I had completely organized our arrival in New York and my return to NYADA. Carole and Burt had left our home for a few weeks we had left Lima. They had this space nothing to us, and it gave us a taste of life we would be in New York.  
Well it wasn't forgetting Kurt. But recently it was rare. And then I knew what it was to live with Kurt.  
Every morning I got up a bit before Finn and spun into the kitchen to prepare her little lunch. It was a shot of the perfect housewife, but that didn't matter. I loved to cook for Finn. Because I knew that after me, who loved the more Finn was eating !  
" Morning my wife ..."  
It was like all morning ... Finn hugged me and whispered to me these words in his ear.  
" I love to say that ! "  
" It's true that it's fun ! Morning my husband ... "  
Since the age of sixteen I wanted to marry Finn and I had a little trouble to realize that it had become our reality.  
Finn sat down at his coffee until I finish cooking his scrambled eggs.  
" One is that both this morning ? "  
" Kurt got up at dawn to get Blaine to Lima Bean for breakfast lunch ..."  
" Tell me, I do ideas where Kurt and Blaine from the marriage are filled all the time together ...? "  
Finn was a big brother out pair and was very careful about Kurt.  
" Have you noticed you too ? "  
Finn swallowed her eggs just put on his plate.  
" Yeah. "  
" It's good, no ? "  
" It's cool for them ..." he mumbled with his mouth full.  
" I think that Brittany and Santana also is back ! Anyway since the wedding, Santana is no longer on my back ... "  
I sat down on one knee Finn.  
" And that's not so bad ...! " he said just before diving those lips on my neck. " So Mrs. Hudson would do me the pleasure to accompany me to the last repetition of the Glee Club ? "  
" What is going to tell Sue ? You know she has forbidden me to set foot at McKinley ! "  
Sue therefore never leave quiet Finn. It was really time we go away and she left alone.  
" And what will she do ? Get fired ! "  
How ironic, he tendered his resignation yesterday.  
" Seriously, I don't care what she thinks. This is the last rehearsal, and I need you. "  
" Luckily, I intended to accompany you ... Nervous ? "  
" Yeah, sad ..."  
It was a page in our life that revolved. Say goodbye to the Glee Club for Finn was finally realize it wasn't what he believed so be looser.  
" I promise it will be alright ..."  
I sealed my promise with a kiss. Finn's hands had slipped under my shorts and it positioned itself to me astride his thighs.  
We them in an empty house ... Perfect Equation!  
Everything went very quickly.  
Finn stood up and carried me to the bathroom and when our clothes fell one by one on the floor. Sex in the shower was the favorite trick of Finn. He said it is combining business with pleasure. I wouldn't say the opposite ... It was more than pleasant, it was fantastic !  
I had clearly turned Finn putting under him nose my camber. Water dripping on my back, it didn't take him to glide over me.  
The softness of the Finn's hands on my body, the warmth of his kisses on my skin ... it was very strong and come and go in me were increasingly frantic. His hands on my hips slid gently between my legs and came to join his swollen member to increase my pleasure. More Finn caressed me and I archy me increasing the angle of penetration. The post-wedding sex was fantastic. There was no fear of anything. Just love and nothing but love. He felt that I was about to come then it intensified its thrusts to push deeper until ... Oh my God !  
I could even breathe and fortunately Finn held me tight against him because my legs were not me at all. I felt the next turn when I could catch my breath.  
His hands were on my breasts lifts and teeth nibbled my neck. " All our days should start like this ...! " he managed to mutter breathlessly.  
Oh yes our days should start like that !

* * *

Glee last rehearsal before their performance at the National. I still remember our last rehearsal before leaving for Chicago ... there was still so much to do ! Sam and Puck had a big problem with the choreography, Quinn struggled when she was doing some work and I was still concerned about my failed audition for entry to NYADA. It was far from being given winner. In addition, we faced the best choirs in the country and especially Vocal Adrenaline !  
There, the New Directions were given in the list on most blogs, and students were all ready and super concentrated. They had perfected.  
We all had an appointment for the last time and I asked Mr Schuster to join us. On the door of Finn's office, there was an envelope with his name on it. Astonished, he opened it and discovered the word left.  
 _The show must go, all over the place, or something.  
_ " So auditorium ..."  
The auditorium ... I had so many memories there, and Finn also.

The stage was lit and Mr Schuster standing waiting for us in the light.  
" Will! What are you doing here ? It was you the envelope ...? "  
" No, it was me ..."  
Finn looked surprised at me but I left stunned in the room to join Mr Schuster on stage.  
" Rach ..."  
Finn sat before us, surprised at what was happening.  
" I know that for you, it is a special day today ... but it's also a special day for me ... There are six years you pushed the door to my office, and I knew immediately that you would accomplish great things. It was not until I threatened you with fire you for you to join the glee club, but you know what ? I have no regrets. (Laughs) Skip all this time with you, proved to me that teaching is not only to knowledge in the skull of the young, but also help them grow and become exceptional adults. Today I see my former student, became my friend, do what could make me most proud. You let your heart guide you, and you were able to share it with so many people. Without knowing or wanting to, you changed my life, and that of so many others ... "  
Wow, I was as touched as Finn.  
" I hope one day you will be as proud of your students that I am today. " he finished giving me a glance.  
I saw in the eyes of Finn all the admiration he had for Mr Schuster. I knew he had a lot, as this father who had missed so much. He was the confidant, the solid shoulder and secret inspiration .  
" It wouldn't be a good repetition of the Glee club if we don't sing ... What do you think ? "  
Finn nodded driving back tears while Brad and the musicians were seated behind us.

[Listen to your Heart - Roxette]

Rachel  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

Rachel  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

Will  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
Will & Rachel  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging  
Rachel  
To your dreams

Will & Rachel  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

(News Directions and old, joined us and took us behind)

Will & Rachel  
And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
So much to mention  
But you cann't find the words  
Rachel  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's beens  
When Love was wilder than the wind

Will & Rachel  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before ...

Listen to your heart, hmm hmm  
Take you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart, before ...  
You tell him goodbye.

Finn went on stage and at length Mr Schuster took her in his arms.  
" Thank you ... thank you for everything ..."  
Everyone was gathered around Finn who seemed very moved.  
" Um ... I ... I don't know what to say. I will not be here, going through all this without you. I regret nothing and had to start over, I remake everything in the same way ... without hesitation. "  
Puck put his arm around Finn's shoulders.  
" I've set foot in Glee club pushed by I don't know what, but I found friendship, family, and the love of my life. "  
Of course, I was in tears when Finn slipped her hand in mine and turned to his students.  
" I would have given you a bit of everything I got ... I enjoyed being with you even if it wasn't easy every day. I'm really proud of what we, you've accomplished. "  
New Directions doesn't lead larger than me. Every face was flooded with tears. Finn's hand tightened mine and he looked at me before continuing.  
" Don't stop believing in your dreams ... "  
Santana interrupted  
" Fuck Hudson we are understood ! "  
" Big hug " Puck commanded before everyone between-weary.  
The last rehearsal ended like all the recent meetings of the Glee Club, in tears.


End file.
